Her evil heart
by kmc27
Summary: Shadow: no-one knows why or where she comes from, but we do know one thing. As the other side of Mikan, she has one hell of a mean streak!
1. Sad death, new beginning

In a small house on the county side there you could see a young girl playing with a baby wolf

**Please review. **

**I do not own this anime/manga**

**Prologue: Happy Times **

"Hey Shadow! Wait up!" The sweet voice of a little girl piped up between small breaths. The girl looked to be no older than five years old, with her youthful hazel eyes shining with innocence. Brown pigtails swinging in the breeze, the young girl ran towards a young wolf cub, who had decided to grab one of her hair ties while she was not looking and had run off with it.

"Shadow! Come back here!" the youngster said as she continued to run after her pet, but still the wolf playfully stayed ahead of her. Anyone would have been annoyed at the fact that their pet had taken something of theirs, but for this young girl it didn't matter. It was the pure fun and joy of her Shadow and her teasing antics that got her smiling.

But while it was happy times as always for her, little did Mikan Sakura know, that it wouldn't last forever, and things were bound to change soon…

**Chapter 1: Sad Death, New Beginning **

**5 years later **

"Wh-why?! Wh-why did she have to go?" Mikan continued to sob as her granddad held her in his arms. He could feel the tears of his granddaughter on his shirt sleeve but he let her use it as a tissue anyway. The two people were standing near a freshly-dug grave bed in silence. On the small gravestone embedded in the ground, a statement was inscribed:

_**Here lays Shadow, a loving wolf**_

Grandpa thought his words through carefully as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. How could he tell a ten-year old like Mikan about death?

"Mikan, death is meant to happen, whenever you like it or not. But in this case… you know what Shadow did; and for that I'm eternally grateful to her. But this is unfortunate…"

The two stood in silence again, with Mikan still crying. Before they knew it, it was time to go, and the two started to head back home.

While walking home, a black limo rolled up next to the pair and stopped in front of them, blocking their path. Grandpa did not like the look of the car at all.

As the door opened a tall man with very good looks stepped out of the car. The man was about 27 years old with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Within the face was a giant smile that could make even the saddest person happy. Still smiling, he shut the car door and leaned on the car. He gave the pair a friendly wave.

"Hello there! My name is Narumi and I'm here on behalf of Alice Academy."

Once Narumi said those last two words Grandpa's gaze hardened. He then pushed Mikan behind him and told him he has no business here.

"Mikan, I need you to run as fast and as far away from here as you can, ok?" Grandpa said under his breath, his stern glare never faltering. Mikan sniffled the last of her tears away and nodded wordlessly before turning around to run in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy around her age exit the car. He wore a mask that reassembled a black cat, but that was all she could observe of him before he started tailing her as she ran away.

The chase was on.

Mikan continued to run, willing herself not to cry again. She had been through enough tears today; there was no need for more. Forcing herself to stay on track, she ran towards the one place she knew and loved; the lake.

Sometime later, the ten-year old child arrived at the lake. With its sparkling features and simplicity, it was one of the town's pride and joy. But there was no time to think about that; taking deep breaths, Mikan paused near the bank of the lake and swiftly looking behind her. _I think I lost him…who was that?_

Then suddenly, the black cat boy jumped out in front of her, scaring her.

"Who are you!?" Mikan managed to say, but she got no answer.

He slowly began to walk towards her and she could make out his clothes in the setting sun. He had black shoes, top and shorts on but from how his sleeves on his shirt were you could tell he had worked out.

Mikan turned around, only to see no escape. The boy was in front of her, and Narumi and many more men in black suits were surrounding her on either side. He held his hand out to her, which seemed to be hurt, and asked her to come with him. Mikan however, did not want to go with this man. She didn't even know who he is!

Just then she felt funny, as if she was falling asleep. As Mikan began to feel faint, she heard a girl's voice that was sweet as sugar whisper in her mind, _"Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

At those words, Mikan let her eyes fall shut, her mind completely blank.

When she awakened, the sun was rising and she was lying on a branch high atop a tree overlooking the lake she had tried to run to earlier. While she seemed to remember that part, everything else after that remained hazy in her memories.

_What happened?! Where's Grandpa? And why am I up-_

Mikan looked down and her eyes widned.

…_here?!_

Startled, she fell off the branch and down the tree. After getting up and dusting the dirt off her clothes, she then realized that she had left her grandpa back with those people.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her and found herself right back where she started.

She looked around shouting "Grandpa! Grandpa! if you can hear me please answer!"

Just then, she saw some boys from her school running towards her. They informed her that her Grandpa was in hospital and to come with them. Shocked, Mikan followed them, wondering what was wrong with her grandpa.

As she approached a hospital bed, she could see a bruised and battered old man lying on the bed. Tears formed in Mikan's hazel eyes as she could see that her grandpa did not look very well, as if he had been in a fight.

When she picked up his hand, he began to stir.

"Grandpa, are you alright?" Mikan asked with a worried face, the tears still standing in her eyes. He opened his eyes right up and saw the tears start to spill down her small pale cheeks. He raised his hand and wiped them away with a smile on his face.

"Mikan… I need to tell you something very important, so listen well," Grandpa managed to crock out in a tired voice as his eyes showed sadness. "You have a special power called an Alice and those men last night were here to take you to a special school for Alice people."

Mikan just nodded as Grandpa went on. He told her how her mother had an Alice and how if you go to that school you can never return.

As he was speaking this, his heart beat went down. Weakly, he told her that he loves her and that she needs to pick her own life path and not what others say it is.

When his eyes were closed for good, only then did Mikan fully release her sorrow. Saddened by this latest event, she let the tears of grief give way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The day Grandpa died was a sad day for all, as the village was small and everyone knew him. Everyone came to the funeral the next day. The only thing on most of the people's minds was where Mikan was going to live. As for Mikan, she had to wonder why so many sad things were happening to her. Everyone was dying for her it seemed, which made her feel even worse.

Everyone she loved was gone. Her parents left when she was a child and now her Grandpa was dead. As she headed back home, she remembered her best friend Hotaru. All she could remember about her now was that she went to some school.

She rushed in to her room and disappeared under her bed. She then came out with a small shoebox that had the words _'Precious Things'_ written on the top.

She opened it and pulled out an envelope with _'To Mikan' _on it. Inside was a letter. In the letter it said:

**To Mikan,**

**I'm doing fine. I've been getting your letters. Sorry that I've only been able to write this back but I have been busy with school.**

**Here's a picture of my school.**

**From ****Hotaru**

Looking at that photo, Mikan then knew where she could go and live.

**Meanwhile at Alice academy**

"Good morning class!" said the same blonde haired guy, Narumi.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi!" chorused the class which looked about Mikan's age. They were doing many weird tricks like one guy was flying while a girl was making cookies that talked.

As they sat down the door slammed open and in walk the famous Natsume. Everyone turned and looked at him then at Narumi. They both had bandages all over their bodies.

One girl raised her hand. She asked, "Mr. Narumi why are you and **my** love, Natsume, all bandaged up?" As you might have guessed it's none other then the cat-dog Alice user Sumire.

Narumi looked at the class then at Natsume. Natsume just gave him an "Hn" then put his manga over his face.

"Well class, you know how it took this academy about four years to catch Natsume, well it's taken us your whole life to get this one girl."

Everyone looked surprised at those words, even Natsume looked up from his manga. "You see, we finally found her last night and when we went to get her I brought Natsume along. But her grandpa protected her and she ran off. But I sent Natsume after her. Soon when I caught up she attacked us then ran off."

The whole class was shocked that a girl could beat Natsume. After that it was the only thing they talked about as Mr. Narumi left saying it was a free class.

**So that's the end of the (edited) first chapter.**

**What do you guys think? **

**Please review. **

**Oh yeah Ha Ha Narumi and Natsume you got bet by a girl.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to my awesome beta Mysterious Angel Girl, this chapter has been redone with detail. **


	2. Welcoming home to disaster

**Chapter 2: Welcoming home to disaster**

At Mikan's house

Mikan sighed. If only she could pack everything. Unfortunately, that was impossible. If she wanted to go to this school her best friend Hotaru was at, then something told her that she would have to pack lightly. What if they denied her? Then she would have to trek back with all her stuff.

Alice Academy awaits me…

Once she had finished packing the essentials, she then asked the men in her village to watch over her house for her, so that one day she could return to it. Now that she was ready to leave, the villagers gathered to see her off. They waved her their goodbyes as she headed towards the entrance to her town, which for her was her exit.

On the way, she passed the land where her grandpa and her pet wolf Shadow lay in peace six feet under. She walked up to them both and laid a bouquet of wildflowers on each mound of earth, and stood there in silence as she paid her respects. A silent tear ran down her cheek, but she brushed it off. Now wasn't the time to get sad.

"Goodbye, Shadow and Grandpa. I promise both of you that I will continue to smile, and I hope to see you again soon."

And with that, she headed off to leave the village that was her home, knowing that a new beginning was on the horizon.

Downtown Tokyo

After a long train ride, Mikan arrived in downtown Tokyo, and began to walk around. She looked everywhere for the big golden gates that were on the picture Hotaru sent her in the letter. However, she could not find them, and she soon found herself quite lost.

After a while she found them, and she was relived. She walked up to the security guard standing in front of them, and asked, "Excuse me, is this Alice academy?" The guard just gave her a definite nod. "Well, can you please let me in? I have some business here."

The guard looked at her oddly then walked into a little hut nearby. He picked up a phone, while Mikan just stood there waiting for him to come back.

Alice academy: Class B

_Hold it together_

_Birds of a feather_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings_

_I have the answer _

_Spreading the cancer-_

Mr. Narumi headed over to his ringing mobile phone and answered it. "Hello? Yes, yes… WHAT!" Mr. Narumi looked like he just saw a ghost. He hung up the phone and ran out of the classroom, utter shock on his face. The children in the room were all confused, and weren't sure what to do. Then Mr. Narumi poked his head out of the door.

"Oh, it's a free class!"

And with that, he was gone again.

Everyone in the room looked at each other with confused looks, and then at Koko, who had a face that mirrored their teacher's. Koko, a person with the mind reading Alice, looked straight ahead and announced with shock, "She's here, the one that defeated Natsume, she's here…"

In an instant, Natsume stood up and walked towards the door. Ruka, his best friend stood up as well and began to follow when Natsume turned around and said "Ruka stay here, she's dangerous."

Back to Mikan

Mikan was walking when she saw the same blonde headed guy running towards her. Mikan looked at him angrily, when he suddenly picked her up and started hugging her. She didn't know what to do; he was hugging her for Pete's sake!

When he put her down, he said, "Welcome to Alice academy, Mikan."

Mikan sighed. She decided she would have to be nice to him and everyone else, as it was her new home. She smiled sweetly and asked, "Can I please enroll here?"

With a nod of Mr. Narumi's head, they began their walk towards a big white three-story building.

Unknown to them however, a pair of crimson eyes were watching them from a tree.

The next day

"Ok class, settle down!" Mr. Narumi said loudly to get everyone's attention. "We have a new student today, please welcome Sakura Mikan."

A ten-year-old girl walked through the door. She had brown hair, deep hazel eyes and a giant smile. Her hair was tired up in pigtails on each side. She was wearing the school uniform, which was a black long sleeved t-shirt with a red colored tie and a red skirt to her knees with the matching black shoes.

All the boys in the class had hearts in their eyes, except Natsume who wasn't back yet. While many girls did as well, some of the other girls were either jealous or just staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Well class, today will be a free as I already said that, so please take care of her and tell Natsume that Mikan's his partner." Once Mr. Narumi had said that, he danced out the door.

The room filled with a piercing shout. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Yes, it was Sumire. "Don't you ever think of touching MY Natsume," she yelled at the top of her lungs, while pointing at Mikan, who looked at her confused.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

And with that, Sumire was hit with Hotaru's famous baka gun. Sumire went flying into the wall with a bang, and as the blow was so powerful, she ended up unconscious on the floor. Mikan turned to the source, and ran to her best friend to give her a big hug.

"What are you doing here Mikan?" Hotaru said with her emotionless tone and no expression. Mikan began to cry and she told Hotaru right then and there everything that had happened, from Mr. Narumi trying to catch her to leaving the village.

BANG

The door at the back of the class banged open and in sauntered none other than Natsume. His face reflected boredom, but he walked like he had no care in the world. Hands in pockets, he ignored the stares of his classmates and strolled towards his desk. All eyes held their gaze on him as many girls continued to yell out things like "I love you Natsume!" and "Marry me please!" Mikan was wondering why in the hell he was so popular with everyone.

When he was about to sit in his seat he noticed Mikan standing next to Hotaru. He was going to light his hand with his fire Alice, when Tobita Yu walked up to him and stuttered, "Na-Natsume this i-is your partner mi-mi-Mikan."

Natsume walked down the path between the tables and stood in front of Mikan, ignoring Yu. Mikan looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly, he grabs her by her hair and threw her towards the blackboard. Mikan hits the wall hard and falls to her butt.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

That Natsume guy began to walk towards me. My vision was a bit blurry and I hurt all over. The only thing running though my mind was "What did I do to him?"

When my vision cleared, he was standing in front of me and then he grabbed me by my collar, pulling me up off the ground.

Hotaru raised her baka gun to his head and said in a mad tone "Put her down Hyuga or die." Natsume just pushed Hotaru back and lit a ring of fire around her and a line around us. (_**Like**__** when**__** she had to do that challenge in the 2**__**nd**__** or 3**__**rd**__** episode**_.)

I could see the fear in everyone's eyes and as hard as Hotaru tried to shout "Natsume!" the flames burned it. I could see in Natsume's eyes that they reflected anger but also confusion.

He then looked in my eyes and said in a cold tone "What's your Alice?" That question went around and around in my head but the problem was I didn't know. Were you supposed to have one?

I could see he was getting even madder and the fire around Hotaru began to grow. I could just see her but she was hurt and scared. I have never seen Hotaru like that, she has always been cold but caring in her own way but now she was scared.

And I admit, I was too. Scared for Hotaru. Scared for myself. Scared of him.

Natsume said in a snarled voice, "Tell me or I burn your friend to a crisp." I could see he meant it. In a loud enough voice for him to hear I said, "I'm sorry. I…I don't know." My fear was evident in my voice.

I could see he didn't like my answer and the fire around Hotaru began to grow more and move towards her. People from our class just stood at the back of the class, scared if they would be the next to suffer from the devil's fire.

I felt scared and angry that I couldn't do anything. Then a soft voice, that seemed familiar, told me "You can do it, you have to." I kicked Natsume and he let go of me as I fell to the ground with a thump.

When I kicked Natsume he fell to the ground and I jumped on him and looked into his big crimson eyes. I heard a blonde boy next to where Natsume sits yell out something. "No Natsume don't do it!"

I looked down and saw Natsume smirk then blue flames surrounded us. It went up in a cylinder and the heat was intense. (_**Like in Mikan's challenge episode**_) But I didn't care for myself, as I looked at Hotaru. A tear slid down her cheek and she yelled out "Mikan, NO!!!"

I felt a funny feeling come over me and as if I knew I would be all right. I screamed out with all my power, "STOP IT!!!!"

**End Mikan's P.O.V**

A blue wavelength came out of Mikan and spread all over the primary school. All the flames then went out as everyone looked at Mikan. Natsume looked up and then this time his face changed to a definite confused look.

Clapping came from the door as everyone looked over to see Narumi standing there with a big smile on his face. He walked to Mikan and helped her up. He then said "Well done Mikan, I thought you had the Nullification Alice but I had to make sure of it." Everyone looked at Narumi with a confused look. (_**I'm getting rid of the Mr. in front of Narumi's name it annoys me**_)

"Ok class I'll t…" Narumi wasn't able to finish as when he looked over to where Hotaru was standing he saw an evil aura coming from her. Hotaru had her bangs covering her eyes and the baka gun shaking.

"Are you alright Hotaru?" Narumi asked but as he finished Hotaru raised her head and the gun to Narumi. On her face was once again the emotionless face she always has but a little bit of anger was seen quite easily.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Narumi went flying towards the door where he hit it hard and looked up at Hotaru. "Thought! You thought she had the Nullification Alice! Don't you ever do something stupid like that again or I'll kill you myself."

With that, the class returned to their seats and Narumi went on with what he was saying. "Ok class, Mikan's Alice is a very rare type. It has the power to stop your Alice from working."

Natsume was listening while watching Mikan out of the side of his eye. Mikan was just gazing out of the window thinking of how she got herself in to this.

A note from MAG: All fixed and edited! Now go read my chapters, and I'll do the rest! Lol just kidding. But seriously, they may be long, but they are worth it. Keeps me reading.

**Anyway, looking back on this, I can see that your writing has improved a lot. I remember when Cameron reviewed this chapter lol. Keep going!**


	3. Nostar Jinno

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: No-star Jinno**

The week went on as normal. Mikan always entered the classroom with a cheery smile and would shout out "Good morning!" to everyone. However, her attempts to hug Hotaru were always proved fruitless, as she was always hit by the Baka gun, causing her to go flying towards the wall. Iincho was always there to help her up and she would flash a smile at him in return. When Ruka and Natsume walked in, all the girls would scream out loud, as usual.

**Ruka has blond hair and the Alice of animal pheromone. He also has deep blue eyes and is a very caring person. He is Natsume's best friend and always seems to have a rabbit in his hands. He told Natsume to stop before, when he set Mikan on fire. (Chapter 2)**

Mikan would walk to her seat, say good morning to the two boys and sit down. Ruka would say "G-good morning S- Sakura" and Natsume would just "Hn."

Unfortunately for Mikan, she earned a No-star as her grade, which is the lowest of the low, plus no one in the academy has ever gotten that low for centuries.

Now, Mikan was just staring out of the window_**trying**_ to remember how she ended up as a No-star.

Flash back, Mikan's p.o.v

I was late, I knew it. After I had woke up late. I had got up and done my normal routine then rushed off to class, which was pretty far. Grr...

BAM!

I turned to the thing I had bumped into and, in a blur, realized I had bumped into a person.

"Sorry I was-

"Well, you must really like me, Polkadots."

I opened my eyes to see Natsume under me with a smirk on his beautiful face. Wait, did I just say that? Don't think like that, he is mean and evil. I told myself.

He pushed me to the side and got up, then I realised what he said. "NATSUME, YOU PERVERT! DO YOU LIKE LOOKING AT MY PANTIES?!"

He had his hands over his ears then turned around, "Stop shouting Polkadots, you'll make me go deaf." I was about to shout at him some more when I realised I was late for class still. Sigh.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and it wasn't long before I reached the classroom door. Quietly, I opened it slowly and tried to sneak in. Hopefully, no one will notice...

"Miss Sakura! Do you like being late for my class, hm? You will have detention with me after class _again_ and pray to the heavens that I don't make you a No- star!" yelled Jinno

**Jinno is a maths teacher for the primary school. He has the Alice of electricity and uses his wand to aim it. He always has a frog on his shoulder and uses his Alice to hurt the children. Evil teacher.**

"But what about Natsume…." I tried to finish but Jinno pointed his wand at me and yelled "SIT!" I walked over to my seat and hung my head, but not before flashing a smile at Ruka.

"Ok class I will be taking over for your science teacher for today. He had some other matters to attend to." Jinno said as I watched him take out a science text book and begin writing on the blackboard behind him.

I was staring out the window thinking. Why does everyone always put me down? I haven't even done anything wrong. People tell me I'm going to become the next No-star.

End of p.o.v

A thought then popped in to Mikan's head. Why should she try her best to be what she's not, but how was she going to be bad, Mikan would just end up saying sorry?

_I'll help with that Mikan,_ said a mysterious voice in her head. Then everything went dark.

"And an atom…." was Jinno saying when BANG. Natsume looked up from his manga to see that Mikan had fallen off her seat onto the ground. Mikan quickly stood up and dusted off her skirt then sat down.

Jinno came up to her and started yelling at her for falling over. Natsume was about to go back to his manga when he noticed she was acting different. Instead of saying sorry and whining to the teacher she sat there with a smirk. Yes, a smirk.

Natsume then looked at her eyes and he realized they were different. Gone were the brown orbs full of so much love and kindness; now, they were black, reflecting evil and nothingness.

Natsume then clicked; he had seen those eyes before.

**Flash back Natsume p.o.v**

I jumped in front of that girl I have been chasing. I left her grandfather to that gay teacher Naru and went after her.

I stepped forward and Naru came out from behind a tree. I could see he had to fight that old man but he got hurt. Hn, weak gay guy.

I looked back at the girl called Mikan, when she suddenly fell to the ground as if she fell asleep.

Naru ran over to her worried and I looked to make sure no enemies did this. When he was a couple of feat away from the stupid girl she stood up, bangs covering her eyes.

Next second she was gone and was now behind Naru. "Watch out" I yelled but it was too late. She hit him hard with the side of her arm and he went flying till he hit a tree, were he lay.

I lit my hand and began to throw fireballs at her but she kept dodging and I couldn't even keep up with her. Damnit.

She disappeared again. I looked around and around not letting my guard down. Then she appeared next to me and looked in to my eyes with those big, empty eyes of hers. Then I got hit and ended wakening up with scratches and wounds all over me. She was missing.

**End flashback **

**Still P.o.v**

I was going to stand up and knock that damn witch out, but I couldn't move. I tried to open my mouth but nothing would come out. What was happening?

She looked at me with an evil smile then stood up. She walked down to the front desk and stood on the teacher's table. Everyone in class was watching and I knew that Jinno was so going to blow his top.

**End p.o.v**

"What are you doing Miss Sakura?!" screamed Jinno.

"None of your business, frog man" Mikan said a frosty tone. She then pulled out a black marker and began to write on the board behind her.

Hotaru tried to shout Mikan with her Baka gun but Mikan just ended up dodging every shot. She knew how much trouble she was going to get in. But instead of wasting the rest of her bullets she turned to Natsume to see why she was doing this.

He wasn't moving just stuck there. She thought something must be wrong so she went up to Natsume and hit him on the head with her book. Natsume didn't move; he just stared the same way as before.

"Finished" Mikan said and put the marker away in her skirt pocket. Everyone looked up the front to see 'Frog man' and 'Permy love' written on the board in huge letters. Plus, mean remarks like 'Jin-Jin sleeps in pink' on the board.

Jinno was so mad that he fired 5 shots of his lighting Alice at Mikan. When the lighting was a meter away from Mikan it disappeared. Everyone was amazed then looked at Jinno then to Mikan.

But Mikan was gone. The next second Jinno heard someone whisper in his ear.

"Don't you mess with me again, you got that Frog man" Mikan whispered, her voice icy. Jinno was taken aback; those words monetarily stunned him.

BAM!

Jinno was hit from behind and went flying to the board, where he fell unconscious. They all looked at Jinno then when they looked at Mikan she said something under her breath, before falling to the ground.

Hotaru and Ruka ran over to Mikan and tried to wake her up. After about 5 minutes Mikan began to open her eyes.

She looked up to see Hotaru's face looking straight at her. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Mikan as she jumped away from Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at her and pulled out her Baka gun without another word. She then looked over to Natsume. He was moving again and glaring at Mikan.

"Mikan. Tell me what just happened or I'll shoot you till there's nothing left of you," Hotaru warned in her normal emotionless tone, but you could hear a bit of concerned in it.

Mikan looked at her then at her classmates around her. She noticed Natsume glaring at her and Jinno out cold at the front of the class.

"Um… Hotaru what happened here? And why am I so far away from my chair?" Mikan asked with a puzzled face.

A boy in their class stood up and walked over to Hotaru where he whispered something in Hotaru ear before retuning to his seat. This boy has the super hearing Alice and heard what Mikan said before she blacked out.

"Mikan do you remember anything that happened just now? Hotaru asked. "No sorry, why? Mikan replied.

"Not even 'my job is done here, your turn' before you passed out?" Hotaru said while looking at Mikan. "I'm sorry Hotaru, but I don't even remember getting out my seat." Mikan said while standing up and dusting her self off and returning to her seat.

Hotaru knew she wasn't lying as it was way too easy to tell with Mikan. All she had to do now was blackmail Natsume into telling her his part of the story.

When Jinno finally woke up he yelled and yelled at Mikan. I bet even the whole academy heard it. In the end, Jinno said "You're just like that woman! From now on you are a No-star."

**End flash back**

And with that this is how Mikan became a No-star. But one thing still annoyed Mikan; she could not even remember doing anything wrong.

But she couldn't care less as this is what she got and there was nothing she could do about it. But she still had to find out who was the one talking to her.

Ding – Ding went the bell as the class was let out for lunch. Mikan hurried along to meet up with her new friends Koko, Yu, Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru.

**Please watch the anime to understand. So I don't have to explain the star system. Or read wikipedia for more. Just write in Alice academy or Gakuen Alice to find it.**

**Web sites to watch it on are:**

**Please review**

**Thanks for reviewing all the people who have as it make me really happy and then I can write.****Rock on evil Mikan**


	4. Persona's fun, Mikan's pain

**Chapter 4: Persona's fun, Mikan's pain**

It was just another day at Alice academy. Mikan had been at this school for more then a month and had got to know many people. Mikan spent most of her time with the gang. They were: Koko, Yu, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Ruka and even Natsume.

**Nonoko has the chemical Alice; she can make science experiments that can do any thing. She is a one star student with long dark blue hair and green eyes. She is in the technical class. **

**Anna has the cooking Alice which helps makes yummy food as well as sometimes brings it alive. She has wavy pink hair just past her shoulders and light blue eyes. She is best friends with Nonoko and is always seen with her.**

The five mixed classes are where all the Alice academy students go into their groups. Latent ability class which is a class of people who have most common powers like flying and mind-reading.

Somatic class, which is made up of people with Alice's that has to do with body, emoticons and animals.

Technical class is made up of people who make things with there Alice like food, art; e.c.t.

Special ability is made up of people who don't fit into the other classes. Mikan is in this one and there are not a lot of people in this class.

Last is dangerous ability which is made up of elements and Alice that can hurt people. This class is kept quite about as it does missions for the school. Natsume is in this class.

**Mikan P.O.V**

I've been at this school for about a month and still haven't found out anything about this person that talks to me in my head. But I know that I had a dream about her but I can't remember what was in it. Oh this annoys me.

"Mikan hello, anyone in there." Asked Yu as he waved his had in front of my face.

"Oh yes sorry Yu, I was thinking about something." I said as I smiled. "Yeah right, you think" Said Hotaru in her normal tone.

I was sitting under a beautiful sakura tree with my six friends talking (with out Natsume) while my mind was off in the distances. Now that I was back it was time to talk.

"So you guys want to go to central town with me, please?" I asked with puppy eyes. They all looked at one another then answered. A yes from Anna and Nonoko and a nod from Koko. Why not came from Yu and Ruka said ok. This just left Hotaru.

"I'll go for 100 rabbits (Alice Academy's money)" Hotaru said with money most likely on her mind.

"But Hotaru you're my best friend and you know I don't have that kind of money." I whined.

"Well you shouldn't have become a No-star then" she said while fixing one of her inventions. "But Hotaru I don't even remember that and you know it" I yelled.

Baka Baka Baka, I fell backwards as Hotaru shot me with her baka gun which seems to have come from know where. "I don't know what happened but you still would have ended up a No-star anyway." She said retuning to her invention.

I just gave up, there was no way I was going to win this fight but I knew she would come in the end, as she had to buy more bits for her inventions, as I broke one of them the other day. He he me.

"So does any one know where Natsume is today?" I asked while looking strait at Ruka.

"I think he said he was going for a walk to the Northern forest for awhile" Ruka said while looking away from me for some reason. But now he looks sick, I hope he will be alright.

I stood up and made my hand into a fist, raising it I said "We'll go get ready and meet at the bus stop in 20 minutes, while I look for Natsume." Before anyone could answer I had run off.

**End P.O.V**

The rest of the group just looked at Mikan running off in the distant. "Well meet you guys at the bus in 20 minutes, bye" said Anna and Nonoko as they walked off towards the girl's dorms. Then the rest of the group stood up and walked off to get ready.

**Back with Mikan**

Mikan was walking around the Northern forest looking for Natsume, when she heard people talking. "Go to the voices Mikan" said the mysterious voice again. She began to walk towards the voices, doing as she was told. She somehow knew she could trust the voice as it hadn't done anything that bad yet.

As she got closer she hid behind a tree watching the two people speak. One was a guy that was wearing all black, as well as a black cape. He had a white mask covering his top half of his face and medium black hair which was wild around his head.

And standing in front of him was "NATSUME" Mikan yelled. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand as not to be heard.

**Natsume P.O.V**

"NATSUME"

I thought I just heard someone scream my name but I just shrugged it off and went back to listing to this Baka Persona. "Your mission is at 11 tonight. You will be breaking into AAO head quarters and bring me information on project Black Angel." Person said in his usual ice cold voice.

Great another mission, I hate this academy and this scum Persona. Once I get my sister out of their clutches I'm going to get out of this school.

I was thinking to my self when Persona kept on talking. "Dismissed Kero-Neko, meet at the sakura tree at 11 or your sister might end up in more pain."

Dam I hate this guy. I turned around and put my hands in my pockets, then began to walk back to my room to get rest before the mission.

**End P.O.V**

As Natsume walked away, Persona turned to the tree Mikan was standing behind. "Come out girl, I know your there" Person said in his cold voice. "It's ok, I just got lost, and I'll be on my way ja-ne" Mikan said running off.

As Mikan came to a clearing in the forest the grass all around her began to die.

"Well girl I see the flowers didn't like my Alice, how about we try it on you, if you haven't got anything for me to use" Persona said as cold as ever.

"I'm sorry but I don't get what you mean, but I need to go" Mikan said backing away till she ran into a tree.

"What's your name girl?" Persona asked taking a few steps towards her. "I-it's M-Mi-Mikan" she said scared of what he was going to do now. "Oh yes Mikan, with the nullifying Alice and girl who bet Natsume if I'm right. I'm Persona, DA's teacher (dangerous ability class)." He said taking a few more steps towards Mikan.

"Oh know Mikan what have you gotten your self into now. The DA class is bad and Narumi told me not to go near them" Mikan thought as she looked around to find a way out.

When Persona was about 3 meters away from the scared Mikan he said "Well miss nullifying why don't we see if I can use you for the school" the next minute Person though a black ball of his Alice at Mikan.

Mikan saw it coming but couldn't move. She was scared stiff. "If I don't move now I'm going to end up like those poor flowers. Move legs move, you know I can't control my Alice so MOVE" Mikan said in her head.

As the ball of Alice was about to hit Mikan she jumped to the side where as only her skirt got a bit dissolved. The tree behind her thou turned to ash even before Mikan hit the ground.

"I need to get away, I need help anyone please I'm not strong enough" Mikan thought as tears were seen out the corners of her eyes. "Mikan if your not strong enough let me do it for you, please" said the Mysterious voice.

As Mikan was dogging she had got hit 3 times, one on her right shoulder, another on her right ankle, finally the last on her left hand side of her skirt.

As Mikan was holding her self up on a tree, Persona spoke. "Well you are a bit bad at controlling that Alice of yours but a bit of training can help with that. But you do have courage and defense which I like." Persona said with an evil smirk plastered across his face.

"Now come her nullifier and I'll take away the pain if you agree to work for me." He said holding his hand out to the poor tired girl.

"Don't do it Mikan you'll just get hurt, please let me take care of this." Shouted the Mysterious voice in her head.

**At the bus stop**

"Where is that baka? it's been half-an-hour and she still hasn't come." Hotaru said as she pulled out her baka gun and pointed it at Ruka. "Hotaru I don't know, so please lower your gun." Ruka said trying not to make her mad.

Hotaru put away her gun and pulled out a black compact mirror. Everyone just looked at her with a questioning look. "Invention #279, baka finder. Locates baka in a 4 km area. Comes with ring for baka to wear. Only 4000 rabbits." After Hotaru finished explaining, the gang looked at the compact as Hotaru filliped it up to see a map of the surrounding area with a small blue dot.

"She seems to still be in the Northern forest." Hotaru said as she turned around and began to walk toward the direction of the dot.

**Mikan and Persona**

Mikan was still on the tree as Persona put his hand by his side and began taking a few more steps towards Mikan. "STOP" Mikan shouted as Persona stopped and looked at Mikan with ideas on how to train her.

"I'll never work for a cold heartless man like you" Mikan said as she stood up strait and looked Persona in the eyes.

Mikan then looked to the ground in front of her and thought "Fine then I let you take care of this, but I won't to know who you are when your finished." Mikan said before she went in to darkness.

The last thing she heard was "Yes I'll tell you but first time to kick but" thought the Mysterious voice as she took over.

**Happy B'day to me 30/09**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**I'm on holidays so sorry if it was late.**

**Persona tried to hurt Mikan, come on girl kick his ass. **

****


	5. Kicking ass, Evil style

**Sorry if there are words you dislike.**

**Chapter 5: kicking ass, evil style**

Mikan was still on the tree as Persona put his hand by his side and began taking a few more steps towards Mikan. "STOP" Mikan shouted as Persona stopped and looked at Mikan with ideas on how to train her.

"I'll never work for a cold heartless man like you" Mikan said as she stood up strait and looked Persona in the eyes.

Mikan then looked to the ground in front of her and thought _"Fine then I let you take care of this, but I won't to know who you are when your finished." _Mikan said before she went in to darkness.

The last thing she heard was _"Yes I'll tell you but first time to kick but"_ thought the Mysterious voice as she took over.

-------------------------------------------

**Persona's P.O.V**

I put my hand by my side and took a few more steps towards the nullifier. "STOP" she yelled as she took her hand from the tree and stood up strait. Many ideas of ways to train and use her came flowing in my head as she looked up into my eyes.

"I'll never work for a cold, heartless man like you" she said the looked at the ground. There was this annoying silence, when I noticed her aura changed. Instead of that innocent, cheerful aura it was dark and willing to kill. I liked the change but I wonted to know more as to where it came from.

Her eyes were still on the ground, covered by her long bangs when I asked, cold as ever "I see you were hiding some evil in you. So are you going to join me or do I have to _**persuade**_ you."

**End P.O.V**

No answer came from Mikan, "Fine then I'll take that as a no" Persona said making 5 balls of his Alice around him. "One more warning girl, join me or fill pain" Persona said looking at Mikan while she still hadn't moved.

"Fine" with that Persona sent his five balls of Alice flying strait at Mikan. When they were just about to hit her they disappeared as Mikan raised her head and looked at Persona.

_Those black eyes and emotionless face is perfect. But let's see how far Miss Nullifier can go when it comes to fighting_. Persona thought while readying him self.

Persona disappeared while Mikan kept looking the same way she was. Then he appeared behind and hit Mikan on the back of her neck. But he missed as she did a flip and a turn in the air and landed looking at Persona with a wide smirk on her face.

"Don't under estimate me girl that was just baby fighting" Persona said as he activated his Alice and made hundreds of Alice balls in the air where Mikan was standing in.

"Don't underestimate me old man, as your party trick isn't going to work on me" Mikan said as cold as Persona. Persona was getting annoyed and that never happened. He unleashed his Alice and the hundreds of orbs flew towards the area Mikan was standing.

They hit, but Mikan gracefully jumped thought an opening and landed, when more Alice orbs flew at her. Mikan jumped and dodged and jumped and dodged till all the orbs were gone.

_She's good I might fight her full strength._ Persona thought while he ran at Mikan and tried to punch her when…

**Hotaru and gang**

Hotaru and the rest arrived at the Northern forest in a matter of minutes and saw Natsume lying under _his _sakura tree. Ruka walked over to Natsume and asked "Hey Natsume why are you here and not with Mikan?"

Natsume took the Manga off his head and looked at Ruka. "I'm lying here because I couldn't be bothered going to my room and why would I be with that Baka?"

Hotaru walked over to Natsume and Baka fire Baka Natsume was hit with a new Baka gun that locked on to a person's heat. "Imai what was that for?" Natsume growled while sitting up again.

"That Baka went to get you more then 40 minutes ago and hasn't come back." Hotaru said with a bit of concern. Then it hit Natsume like a ball to his face.

**Flash back**

"NATSUME"

I thought I just heard someone scream my name but I just shrugged it off and went back to listing to this Baka Persona.

**End flash back**

Natsume stood up and ran strait to the Northern forest. _If she saw me then that scum saw her and she is in big trouble. You better be ok polka-dots or else._ Natsume thought as he jumped from tree to tree in the forest, heading to where he last left Persona.

When Natsume left, Hotaru pulled out a little red button and pushed it. Then suddenly her duck scooter came out from know where with a boat attached to the back of it. "Get in or miss out" was all Hotaru said before pulling Ruka with her to the duck scooter. She sat on the scooter with Ruka behind her and the rest of the gang in the hovering boat.

Off they went towards Mikan and Natsume as Ruka was blushing and Koko was laughing his head off in the boat. But on everyone's minds was "Is Mikan ok?"

**Persona and Mikan**

_She's good I might fight her full strength._ Persona thought while he ran at Mikan and tried to punch her when… it went right through her. He looked up to see that it was only where she was and that she moved so fast it made a double.

Mikan was now standing behind Persona as she pulled her hand back and went to punch Persona when he moved. The battle went on like this for 2 minutes. One would punch or kick and the other would move and try to hit back.

Now they were standing a few meters apart and Persona had a fighting stands up while Mikan was just standing there with her hands crossed in front of her chest. "You will be a great member to my group nullifier" Persona said and vanished again.

_I'm running out of time. Please hang on Mikan. _Thought the mysterious voice as she waited for Persona to attack.

Persona appeared beside Mikan and hit her on the cheek. Doing so he cut her with one of the rings on his fingers and she went flying towards a tree.

Mikan hit the tree with a loud thud that even Hotaru and Natsume heard it. Natsume using his mission skills jumped towards the noise. Even Hotaru had to go towards the noise as when Mikan hit the tree she smashed her ring to bits.

Mikan slowly stood up and touched her cheek. _So he put some of his Alice into his hand, huh. Dam I'm losing time and strength I couldn't even stop all his Alice._ Thought the Mysterious voice in Mikan.

Natsume arrived and stood on a tree where he could see the entire battle filed. "Dam that Persona, I have to get in there and help that Baka before she gets killed" Natsume whispered to himself. When he was jumping down a metal claw grabbed him and he fell into a fake bush.

Yu was making cover for the group as they watched the scene. Mikan was standing under a tree with blood running down her face and Persona was in a fighting stance again.

Hotaru had pulled Natsume into the fake bush to stop him from getting in the middle of this and he knew it, but what was Hotaru trying to do, is what he couldn't figger out.

"Imai we have to help that Baka because she doesn't know who she's up against" Natsume madly said as Ruka gave a worrying look at Hotaru, Natsume then turned to Mikan hoping she would be alright.

"See her eyes, it's happening again and I plan to find out what it is" Hotaru said while she pulled out a video cam and began to tape.

"You sense them to don't you, nullifier" Persona snarled. "Join me or I might have to drag them into this."

Another ball of Alice was formed in Persona's hand. This time it was the size of a basketball. He then though it at the fake bush, they all saw it coming and knew they couldn't move in time. They all closed their eyes, even Natsume.

3

2

1

It never came; opening their eyes they saw the reason why. Standing in front of them was Mikan holding her side. _Mikan why did you do that?_ Thought the Mysterious voice when she heard her answer: "Because there my friends and protecting them is more important then protecting me" the last couple of words faded as she sank back into the darkness, in where Evil Mikan took over again.

The gang just sat there stunned in what Mikan had just done for them. Mikan walked up to Persona holding her side as blood began to drip down her right side. Another step and she would be a meter apart, but before her foot hit the ground she disappeared.

BANG Persona went flying and before he fell to the ground he was hit by a black and red blur. Side to sky to ground Persona was hit and each hit caused Natsume and the rest sitting there to watch in gar as Mikan hit, kicked and punched Persona around.

Now Persona had blood, bruises and even a broken arm on him. Persona was in the middle of the filed watching the red blur run around him in a circle. "So Persona how about we Finnish this" said Mikan as she appeared behind Persona.

Persona now was not emotionless. He had fear in his eyes and couldn't even move.

Mikan walked in front of him and leaned in. She whispered in his ear "Try this again and I will not hesitate to kill you next time, oh and touch Mikan's friends including Natsume and I'll be back."

With that she side kicked Persona and he went flying to a tree where he hit with a loud thud and laid there unconscious.

Mikan turned to the bush, showed a smirk and then disappeared. _H-how did she do that? I need to find out, but first to find her._ Thought Natsume as he sat there, out of it, because he couldn't believe someone bet Persona when he couldn't even put a scratch on him.

They all didn't move. The scene they saw was unbelievable. The sweet, harmless Mikan just about killed Persona.

But Hotaru knew what she had to do know: force Mikan to tell her what was going on.

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm not very good at English. Good at math thou.**

**Poll**

**What's your favorite fight?**

**Natsume VS Mikan in forest.**

**Persona VS Mikan**

**Natsume VS Mikan in class.**

**Please review and give answer.**


	6. Questions and dreams

**Chapter 6: Questions and dreams**

When evil Mikan had disappeared from the Northern forest after the fight with Persona, she jumped from tree to tree.

**Evil Mikan P.O.V**

I'm so tired and running out of time.

I need to get back to my room before she takes control again.

But I'm in lots of pain from that idiot Persona and his Alice.

I don't think Mikan will be able to take the pain.

But if I go to hospital that Hotaru girl and her friends will catch up with me.

All of these things were running through my mind as I jumped from tree to tree as fast as I could. But as seconds ticked by my eyes began to blur and I felt dizzy. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I fell to the ground which caused my wounds to hurt even more.

Pain was all over my body and I could fill drops of water falling on my face. Movement was not possible and my eyes wanted to close, but I couldn't let that happen or something could happen to Mikan's body if I left us out in the middle of this forest.

In the distance I could see brown fuzz that walked towards me. Was it an animal or what, I couldn't tell as I gave in and fell into the darkness I have lived in for most of my life.

**End P.O.V**

**The gang**

The gang was flying towards Hotaru lab on her scooter and boat as it rained harder. They were all worried about Mikan and No one knew where she went.

They tried many ways to find her after she disappeared. Ruka used his animals but they haven't seen her and if she was seen they would let him know. Hotaru even tried to put a tracker on her but she had found it and placed it on a tree.

They searched for along time, but when it began to rain heavy, they decided to go to Hotaru lab to discuss the matter.

Now in the lab a robot that looked like Mikan handed out towels to the gang but in exchanged for a small fee.

Yu began the talk, "What happened to Mikan?"

The problem was no one knew. They had seen the fight and the darkness in her eyes but it was just too unreal. "Did you try to read her mind koko?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

"I tried heaps of times, but I couldn't even get a word. It's as if she had control of her nullifying Alice. But when I use it in class I can hear her thoughts." Koko said with an unusual serious tone.

They all looked at each other spread out in the lab. Most of them were on chairs except for Natsume who was leaning next to the window. "Hyugga tell me your part of the story" Hotaru said while looking at the boy staring out the window.

Natsume's gaze changed and smirked "Why should I?" was all he said to get him shot by Hotaru baka gun 3 times. When Natsume regained his stance he looked into the eyes of the inventor and saw worry.

A flash oh lightning and Natsume began to explain about the first fight he had with Mikan, when him and Narumi went to bring Mikan to Alice Academy.

**Mikan dream**

Mikan was in a room with white walls. The room wasn't big but it looked huge as there was not a signal thing in there. Not a door or window, except for the far wall. On that wall was a huge mirror, it went from the floor to the ceiling with silver roses on the side frame.

"Hello" Mikan yelled, but know one replied.

Mikan walked up to the Mirror and looked into it. Standing there was her but it was not her. The room behind her was black.

Mikan looked down at her self; she was wearing a white dress that had thin straps. It went just below her knees and she had white ballet slippers on with ribbon that crisscrossed up her legs. She also had a white ribbon around her neck and in her hair on each pigtail.

But the reflection had the same clothes but black. "Hello Mikan" said the reflection. Mikan looked at it with wide eyes before asking "Where am I and who are you?"

"I am you as you are me and this place is your mind" replied the black Mikan. "I don't get you" Mikan said while looking in to the eyes of her reflection.

"Mikan, you know that voice that talks to you and the person that has been using your body?" Mikan just nodded. "Well I am you; I was born from your heart when you wished to save yourself, when you were in trouble. My name is shadow and I have no desire to hurt you but I will use your body to protect you and no one else."

Mikan remembered when she was scared and running away from Narumi and Natsume, when they came to get her. She prayed for someone to help her. Then she fell asleep with a sweet voice telling her to "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

"So you're the person who has been helping me" Mikan asked. "Yes" was all shadow replied. Bowing Mikan thanked her but then shadow spoke again.

"Mikan you need to listen to this carefully" shadow said as Mikan nodded. "I will only be there to help you in till your new power awakens"

Mikan didn't quite get her. "Mikan I know you don't understand me but you'll find out soon. I am your protector till you can fly the sky on your own. But to be able to fly you must protect something very dear to you." shadow said as she looked in to the eyes of Mikan.

The last couple of words flew around in Mikan's head "protect something very dear to you."

Then the room began to become fuzzy. "Mikan before you go, when you wake up don't tell anyone about what we talked about. Oh and you will be in pain from the fight, but I will do every thing I can to heal it as fast as I can." Shadow said as the mirror and the room disappeared in to darkness.

As Mikan slowly opened her eyes she could see a brown teddy bear with black shiny eyes, putting a cold towel on her head.

**Hotaru lab**

After Natsume had finished explaining everyone was shocked, even Hotaru. Mikan had beaten Natsume so easily, but it wasn't Mikan and the problem was she was loses in the school.

"What are we going to do now; we don't know where she is and what she's capable of." Ruka said while looking at the inventor.

"We'll go back to our rooms and hope she turns up for class tomorrow. Don't tell anyone about this not even the teachers" Hotaru said as cold as ever. The plan wasn't that good but it was all they could do for now.

Everyone stood up and slowly went to their rooms for a good night rest. As for tomorrow would be a day of questions and worries.

**Sorry for the late and short update.**

**School is very annoying.**

**Next chapter will be good.**

**Thanks to all for reviewing.**

**Next chapter in 10 reviews**


	7. Bear, boy and answers

**Cam says pie**

**Chapter 7: Bear, boy and answers**

**Middle of Northern forest, cottage.**

When Mikan woke up she found her self face to face with a brown teddy. He was the kind of old teddy bear which parents had when they were kids.

Mikan tried to sit up when a sharp pain went right though her body. Looking down she saw blood on her right side. Flash backs of what happened came flooding back.

-------------------------------------------------------

When she tried to protect her friends from Persona's attack, she had got hit.

All over there were small cuts and scratches from the fight. Mikan looked at the bear and asked "Hi there, did you help me? Oh and what's your name?" No reply came from the bear. Instead he walked over to a small table and picked up a pen and pad of paper.

Mikan watched as the bear scribbled on the paper then handed it to her. Written on the paper was:

_Hi my name is Mr. Bear._

_You are in the Northern forest and hurt badly._

_Please don't move._

Mikan P.O.V 

Wait, I think I heard of him before, what was it?

Flash back 

Anna and Nonoko were walking around the school with me when we passed the Northern forest. I had only been here a few weeks and wanted to see in the forest. When I was about to take a step in, Anna grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing Mikan?" Anna said. "It's dangerous in there" continued Nonoko. I looked at them with a questioned face. "In the middle of the Northern forest lives a bear" They said scared.

"A student at this school who could give life to stuffed toys made him. But this was his first toy and when he used his Alice it turned him bad" Anna said.

"They say his eyes were put on upside down or the Alice went wrong. But the only thing we know is when someone goes near him he beats them up" Nonoko said.

**End flash back**

I just about jumped, when I noticed he wasn't attacking me. Why was it, I was just like everyone else yet he had taken care of me. "Why do you take care of me and not attack me?" I asked as he began to write on the paper again.

_I have no intention on hurting you._

_I don't know why but you seem to be able to trust._

_Rest easy_

I looked up into his plastic eyes and for some reason I knew I would be all right.

-------------------------------------------------------

I looked out the window after I had lied down again and saw it was sunny. My bet was it was around 10 and school must have started. I really wanted to get up and go to class, as my friends would be worrying about me. But every time I tried to leave shadow forced me to stay.

She must really care about me to use her energy even know she's so tired. _It's ok shadow I promise not to move till tomorrow, ok. _I felt her let go and rest as I looked at the ceiling.

Bear had gone to get something for me to eat a little while ago so I was alone in the cabin.

When Bear finally came back he brought some water and 2 apples. Thanking him I took them and began to eat, I knew I was hungry but I finished the apples way too fast.

I thanked Bear once more before returning to my dreams so I could heal and leave soon as to not worry my friends.

**End P.O.V**

Classroom

Everyone was in class except Mikan; they were watching the clock tick by, second by second, worrying about Mikan.

The gang knew what happened but the rest of the class had no idea. Mr. Jinno was up the front writing on the board while giving a long speech about something.

Hotaru was fixing her invitations looking like her normal self but deep down inside she was worrying. Every try she made to find Mikan that night ended in failure. But she knew if she told the teachers, Mikan would be in more trouble then she could imagine.

They all knew she wasn't going to turn up today so they just sat through class waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

Amazingly, even Natsume turned up for class waiting for Mikan. But he knew when he saw her next he was defiantly going to get some answers out of her. Plus he had to make sure Persona wouldn't bring her into the darkness.

Lunch 

When lunch came the gang met up under the sakura tree to discuss why Mikan was away.

"What if she's hurt and can't move, what are we going to do?" Yu worried, when Hotaru's baka gun, for making the rest of them worry more, hit him.

But they knew anything could have happened to Mikan. "Here's what we know" Hotaru began, "We know the thing that's in Mikan won't do anything to hurt her so she has to be off somewhere resting." Hotaru said as hope came back to the group a little.

Natsume, who was sitting back on the tree with his manga over his face, sat up straight, making his manga fall to the ground. "That baka will be fine. We'll give her till tomorrow and if she doesn't turn up till then, we will go to Naru (Narumi) and ask him to find her," Natsume said before returning to the position he was in before.

"Fine, we don't have any other choice anyway." Hotaru said standing up and dusting off her skirt. "We will have to cover for Mikan till tomorrow" was all Hotaru said before walking off towards her lab.

Agreeing, the rest of the gang stood up and went off to have lunch and do stuff. Only Natsume and Ruka stayed at the tree.

"Hey Natsume, do you think she'll be alright?" Ruka asked looking up to the sky. "Hn" was all Natsume said as the breeze blew though the trees.

The next morning 

Mikan woke that morning at 5, the sun was up and there were already birds out chirping. She looked around to find Bear up and sitting at the table with his pen and pad of paper.

Mikan slowly sat up, as not to hurt herself. As she sat down on a chair at the table she looked down to where Persona had hit her. It was still there and sore but she could move. Shadow must still be asleep but knowing her she was going to let Mikan leave anyway.

"Thank you so much Bear, but I have to get back to my friends," Mikan said walking next to him. "I promise that I will come back and visit, ok," Mikan said as she lowered to hug Bear.

After the hug, Bear nodded and walked her to the door. When Mikan walked outside she saw that she was still in the forest. Behind her was a wooden cabin where Bear and she had stayed.

Walking towards a path, she looked back at Bear and waved. "_Now all I have to do is not hit my side and get back to class before I get in a lot of trouble_." Mikan thought as she walked towards the way Bear had shown her.

Natsume 

Natsume tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep. Last night he was sent to do a mission by that barsted Persona.

Even know Persona seemed to have forgotten the mission about the information on black angel and the fight with Mikan, Natsume seemed to sense something big was going to happen soon.

Natsume had not got hurt badly but when he returned, he had gone to check Mikan's no-star room.

She had not been there and today was their last chance to find her before the teachers found out. _"Screw it, I can't sleep. Stupid baka making me worry… wait I'm not worried," _Natsume thought as an image of Mikan filled his mind.

"Ahhh" Natsume yelled as he though his bed sheets to the other end of the bed. Standing up he slowly made his way to the bathroom only wearing his boxers.

Natsume turned his special star shower on to a nice warm heat and undressed.

In the reflection of the mirror you could see scares of missions and cuts from the one that night. Finally under the warm water of the shower he thought back to all the things that have happened to Mikan. _"Polka dots, you better be alright."_

Hotaru 

Hotaru woke up to find her self-sleeping on her lab table. She had her arms as a pillow and a blanket had been put over her shoulders when she had gone to sleep. Hotaru sat up to find a hot chocolate made for her and the robot that looked like Mikan, cleaning a corner of the lab.

"_Today, we find you Mikan"_ Hotaru thought as she sat up and grabbed the drink.

It was only about 5:30 yet the sun was up, so Hotaru walked out her lab, making her way towards her 3-star room to get ready for the new day.

**Natsume P.O.V**

I walked out of my bathroom with only a towel on, as I looked for some clean clothes that didn't have cuts and blood on them. Why did that barsted always have to give me so many missions?

When I get Aoi back and get out of this hole it will all be fine.

Finally dressed I glanced at the clock to see it was only 5:45 and no one would be up yet, perfect. I grabbed an apple and walked out my room, but not before locking it as some crazy fan girl is bound to try to get in.

I walked down the hallway thinking how we were going to find that baka. As I looked out the window I saw Imai walking towards the building in school clothes that were all crumpled. She must have slept in her lab again.

Stupid baka, making her worry. Looking at her you couldn't tell but I can see she's worried. Oh well, today we drag her back and get some answers.

**Mikan P.O.V**

I had finally walked out of the forest and began going back towards the dorms. It was really quiet, so I could probably get back to my room before anyone sees me.

I was almost there when Narumi-sensei walked past me. But luckily I hid behind a bush before he could see me. I should stay behind here I think, so no one else sees me.

So I slowly walked towards the primary dorms as I thought of ways to get around the questions my friends were going to ask. I knew I couldn't lie as Natsume and Hotaru can always tell.

As I walked out from behind a bush that was right next to the doors, I could feel my heart beating hard. Why was it? It's not like anyone was up so you're going to be fine Mikan.

Opening the left side door, a bright white light hit my face making me close my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and to my horror there was Natsume staring at me with a half eaten apple in his mouth.

**End P.O.V**

"What the… thank you Kami-sama" Natsume thought as he looked into the frightened eyes of Mikan. "N-Na-Natsume" Mikan shudder as Natsume removed the apple from his mouth.

"Oi, little girl stop staring at me and answers some questions" Natsume said as he took a step forward to Mikan

"Mikan" someone said behind her. As she turned around she came face to face with her best friend Hotaru.

Taking a step back, Mikan's mind was working out a way to get around all this. "What was that power you had?" Natsume asked taking another step towards her trapping her between him and Hotaru.

"There's nowhere to go, so answer me," Natsume said starting to get annoyed with the silence of Mikan.

"Um…I-I...Ah" Mikan mumbled trying to think of an answer. Just when she was going to answer, Shadow's screaming voice rang in her head, _**"Run Mikan run!"**_

Mikan looked at Natsume then at Hotaru who had pulled out her baka gun. _"What should I do?" _Mikan thought as a tear slid down her face.

Natsume saw the tear and was about to grab her wrist when she ducked.

Unfortunately Hotaru saw the tear and was going to knock some sense into her but Mikan ducked. Hotaru had already pushed the button and 3 shouts of her baka gun were released and heading straight at Natsume.

Natsume watched as Mikan ducked and Hotaru's baka gun headed towards his head. Just before the baka bullets hit Natsume, Mikan stood and ran towards the bushes.

Natsume could have easily missed the baka gun bullets but he was too distracted with Mikan. Next thing he knew he was thrown into the doors to the dorms.

Hotaru walked over to Natsume as he stood up, "Go get her, but if you hurt her Hyuga, I'll sell every embarrassing picture of you and Nogi (Ruka)" Hotaru said walking into the dorms. _"He'll help her more then me,"_ Hotaru thought as she closed the door.

Natsume looked at where Mikan had run off to and breathed in deep, _"Why was she crying?"_ Natsume thought as he jumped on to the nearest tree. Now after Mikan, he had to stop her before anything else bad happened to her.

**Thanks to the following people:**

anzchinesegrl34930

chikameow90

Chimeiteki Ai

clippit(pen name)

cute-azn-angel

dominiqueanne

esther3193

eternalsnow2wish

Fantisylover

gigixx

HoTaRuKa

jazzflame

JC-zala

Kiss the Lips of an Angel

ladalada

Lakadako

laumiki

melissa1995

mikansakura1

miyuki24

Morita Miharu

Mysterious Angel Girl

Ryuamakusa4eva

SailorDayDreamer

sherea

Silver Star Celine

strawberry93

UtterChaos247

xXangelicprincessXx

XxPingzlveNatsxX

XXXXSakura MikanXXXX

... This is a user

**Update when I can but it won't be more then 2 weeks, promise**


	8. Kiss of worry

**Readers I see that there are more hits then reviews**

**Just a short review needed.**

**IF NOT I WILL NOT WRITE**

**Thanks **

**Chapter 8: kiss of worry**

**Teacher's lounge**

Persona was sitting on a black leather couch with the paper in his hands. All the other teachers were either asleep or just getting up.

As Persona went to turn the page he felt the same strong aura he felt when had been fighting the nullifier. He hated that moment; he lost and could not track the girl down. Closing the paper, he stood and walked to the floor-roof window behind his chair.

"_Now where are you my little nullifier_" Persona thought as he looked out to the primary school dorms. As if by coincidence, Mikan ran out of some trees, with a look of fright on her face.

Persona watched from the window with a smirk on his face, when he saw the blur of _his_ black cat jump after the nullifier. "I might be able to use your service after all, nullifier" Persona said to know one, as the already big smirk grew.

"Lets just hope your mothers power is in there to use" Persona whispered as he disappeared into the shadows of the room.

**Mikan P.O.V**

I'm running, I don't know why or where I just can't face them right now. There worried but I'm fine and I just need to clam down, that's all.

When Shadow told me to run my body moved on its own, I even missed the baka gun. I just thought that it would be easier if I disappeared and didn't make all this mess. But I know they need the smiling me, not a sad Mikan.

Just smile Mikan, smile, come on you can do it. As I slowed down to the tree me and Natsume normally sit under I thought of what I need to do next.

With all the time I have been here, I have made many memories under this tree. I would always find Natsume under here and the gang and I would sometimes spend our lunch laughing and talking under this beautiful sakura tree.

I was leaning on the sakura tree trying to think of a plan when it hit me. I could go talk to Hotaru and explain a little bit as not to upset Shadow and then I could ask Hotaru to help get around all the others.

I stood up straight off the tree and took a few steps when a black and red blur landed in front of me. I was startled and closed my eyes, but as I waited nothing happened. I slowly opened and for the second time today I saw Natsume standing there, looking at me. His eyes looked furious yet I could tell he was a bit concerned for me.

**End P.O.V**

Mikan was looking into Natsume's eyes, when he made a fireball in his hand. It was only a few centimeters from Mikan's face and Mikan was getting scared again.

"Tell me polka dots, what is happening or I'll burn your hair" Natsume stated as he knew Mikan couldn't control her Alice that well.

Mikan looked at the fire ball then at Natsume again "Umm... I'm ok Natsume, there's nothing that is happening, so … yeah" Mikan mumbled as she took a step back.

Natsume was not happy with that answer, but he hated it when he made the baka sad, yet he needed to get some answers so he could make sure Persona never sees it again. Natsume just couldn't handle it if one of his friends got involved with his darkness.

"Polka dots you better tell me or else" Natsume said as he burned a small bit of Mikan's hair. Mikan was looking at the sides of Natsume trying to think of a way to run, when Natsume grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them up against the tree.

"Don't even think about it polka dots" Natsume said with his face inches away from Mikan's face. Mikan began to blush as the same thought crossed both their minds "_Way to close."_

"_I can't tell him, I promised,"_ Mikan thought as she looked at Natsume. "So?" Natsume asked as Mikan opened her mouth to suddenly scream. "GET OFF ME YOU S…" Mikan tried to finish but something was in the way.

Mikan felt a pressure on her lips and soon she knew why, Natsume was kissing her. Mikan's face suddenly went red as she closed her eyes. _"Why can't I push him away, my body won't move again and this fills… nice" _Mikan thought as the kiss lasted for a minute.

As the kiss was going on Natsume was having a battle inside his head. _"Why did I do that? She was screaming yet I looked at her lips and just wanted to kiss them. Wait, I can't be in l…lo…love with her. I am, I hate that smile yet I can't get enough and I just want to hold her in my hands and never let her go."_

Natsume's hands where reaching behind Mikan's back when he felt a presence. He quickly pulled his whole body away from Mikan as she looked up with a red confused face.

Natsume knew Persona was around so he couldn't risk Mikan being hurt more. "Natsume are you ok?" Mikan said looking at him as he looked away. "Come on polka dots, we have to go back to Imai." Natsume said turning around and taking a few steps back towards the dorms.

Mikan took a few steps when a sharp pain went right up her right side. As Mikan looked down there was a small pool of blood from her wound. She realized that it must have opened up when she was running.

"………" Mikan tried to call Natsume but nothing would come out and as she took another step the pain worsened. _"It's all blurry, and I can't reach him. Help Natsume"_ Mikan thought as she blacked out.

Natsume was only a few steps away from Mikan when he heard a thump. Turning around he saw Mikan on the ground with blood coming from her right side.

Natsume rushed to her side and picked her up. He remembered that Persona's Alice had hit her and the wound wasn't nullified so he had to get help right away.

Carrying her bridal style, he ran as fast as he could towards the dorms and when he was only a few meters away from the doors Persona stepped in front of him. "Hello black cat, I see you brought me a present." Persona said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Go away Persona she's got nothing to do with you" Natsume said as he came to a halt.

"Is that so, if you don't hand her over you'll suffer Natsume" Persona said as Mikan Moved a bit in Natsume's arms.

Natsume looked down at Mikan before answering, "Fine, punish me but don't you dear come near her again." With that said he ran right past Persona, pushing the door open with his leg and running down the sunny corridor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Imai open up" Natsume said banging on the 3 stars bedroom door with his foot.

Hotaru opened the door and looked at Natsume in anger. "What do you want h..." she didn't get to finish because when she looked down she saw Mikan bleeding. Her usual clam face turned pale and worried. Hotaru quickly opened the door and pulled Mikan and Natsume in.

"Put her on the bed as I look for the first aid kit and get me a bowl of water" Hotaru said as she rushed into her bathroom. A minute later Hotaru came rushing out with a white and green box. Natsume had got the water and was sitting beside Mikan while moving the hair out of her face. "Hyuga go and clean up the blood while I fix her up" Hotaru said as she pulled a cloth out of the box.

"Imai I'm not going anywhere" Natsume demanded as Hotaru started to unbutton Mikan's top. "I think you should or Mikan might be mad at you" Hotaru said in a soft voice. Realizing that Hotaru was going to undress Mikan's top half to get to the wound, Natsume stood up and walked to the door. But before he turned the handle he mumbled something.

Hotaru smirked at it "Mikan please get better" I can use this against him one day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hotaru P.O.V**

I'm finally finished and she seems to be sleeping soundly. What is going on Mikan, first a wierd aura and massive strength then you end up all hurt.

As I was putting the suppliesaway and pouring the bloody water down the sink, Natsume walked in with dirty hands. He looked at me then at the bed where Mikan lay before saying he had finished.

He sat on a chair next to the bed and looked at her as I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. As I was opening a can of my favorite crabs a knock at the door was heard.

Natsume walked over to the door while I stuck my head out from the kitchen. When he opened the door he looked at who was there then at me. He had a don't-say-anything face on as he opened the door wide to let in the person outside.

To my surprise in came the gang wearing their PJ's. They looked at me then they noticed Mikan on the bed. Nonoko and Anna rushed over to the bed and looked at her while Ruka and Koko walked in and sat down on the couch.

I went back in the Kitchen while I could hear Nonoko and Anna saying things to Mikan in her sleep. When I was poring crabs in a bowl, I felt a pair of hands come up behind me and wrap them self's around my stomach.

**End P.O.V**

Hotaru turned slowly to come face to face with the animal lover himself, Ruka. "W-what are you doing Nogi?" Hotaru said as a slight pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "You look so down, so I'm here to cheer you up" Ruka as he looked at the floor. _"Why did I do this? I am going to be shot in-a-minute."_ Ruka thought as he closed his eyes. "Wait where is it?" Ruka thought as he opened his eyes to come face to face with a crying Hotaru.

"_I don't know why but I feel so safe in Ruka's arms_" Hotaru thought as tears kept steaming down her face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Mikan P.O.V**

It's so dark, am I dead? Wait, I can't be. That's a sill thought.

While I was thinking I herd Shadow's voice come out from the darkness. "The time is near Mikan; don't forget not to say anything." Then I felt my entire body being pulled up towards a small light.

My eyes flew open to see an unfamiliar blue roof. As my eyes were adjusting to the light my hearing began to come back. Muffled voices were screaming yet I couldn't hear them properly. Soon a hand came over my face and touched my forehead, and then suddenly, my hearing came flooding back to me. "She's awake, she's awake," someone kept screaming.

Then there were a few footsteps and the person with their hand on my forehead said something about me being all right. I moved both of my hands to a comfortable area as I pushed my self up to a sitting position. The first thing I saw was Koko putting a pillow behind my back, then as I looked around I found the whole gang there in their PJ's except Hotaru and Natsume.

Yuu had his hand on my head as he gave me a big smile before bringing it back to his side. I then saw Anna and Nonoko jumping up and down screaming, "She's awake" before they jumped on me and began asking all sorts of questions.

"Are you ok Mikan?" Anna asked, I just nodded my head.

"Are you hungry, Anna can make something for you" Nonoko said as a tear appeared in both of their eyes.

I pulled out both my hands and grabbed one of Anna's and Nonoko's before giving the best smile I could give "I'm totally fine so cheer up ok" I said as there face began to lighten up.

Anna and Nonoko kept on talking to me about random things, but I was to busy looking at everyone. Natsume was on the wall as Ruka was next to him talking in a small whisper. Hotaru was in the seat next to the bed watching me like a hawk. But it looked like she was crying; I'm so sorry Hotaru. Koko was laughing his head off, Wait why was he laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, you guys, she not listening" Koko said before Anna and Nonoko looked up at him in anger. "Sakura can you tell me what happened?" Yuu asked as he sat on the bed looking at me, but I saw him wink at Koko.

Memories came flooding back of what happened and even Natsume k-ki-kissing me. Before I could say Koko yelled out "HE WHAT!" and everyone turned to look at him. Damn I forgot he reads minds.

Koko looked at me then Natsume "Natsume I can't believe you k…" he wasn't able to finish as his sleeve caught on fire. Yuu grabbed a bucket of water from the kitchen and tipped it over Koko, who was now wet and in his PJ's.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Koko stopped trying to say what I thought, him, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu went back to there rooms to get ready before class. Now I was left with Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru who wouldn't take their eyes off me.

Jezz… this is going to be harder then I thought.

**So people what you think.**

**Took me forever to put this down.**

**I have writers block so any help is needed. **

**Add your part and feel good.**

**Soz about the updates it jus school is getting to me a bit.**


	9. Protection from evil plans

**I do not own this anime/manga**

**Chapter 9: Protection from evil plans**

Hotaru was sitting on the chair next to the bed as Mikan ate some toast that Ruka had made for her. Luckily there was still an hour left till class so the three still had time to get some answers out of Mikan.

"Mikan are you going to answer my questions or not?" Hotaru demanded as Mikan stopped eating her food. "Hotaru" Mikan said in a small voice, with her head down and bangs covering her eyes. "I know you like to understand everything, but if you would just trust me on this." Mikan paused for a minute as the three other people leaned into hear her. "I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen and then we can just forget about this, ok" Mikan said as she lifted her head revealing a huge smile.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru knew that there was something keeping Mikan quiet and if they wanted information they were going to have to wait till it happened again.

"Hn" Natsume said as he walked towards the bedroom door with Ruka right behind him. Ruka smiled before saying "Meet you in class" as he walked out the door.

When the door closed, Mikan looked at Hotaru to see a slight pink blush on her face. "Are you ok, Hotaru?" Mikan said as she placed her hand on Hotarus forehead. Hotaru who would normally shoot Mikan with her baka gun looked into Mikan's eyes.

"Promise me, if there is anything wrong that you'll come to me" Hotaru said as she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform. "1000 rabbits for this" Hotaru said as she handed Mikan her spare uniform.

Hotaru began walking to the door when Mikan began to whine, "Come on Hotaru I don't have that kind of money. Can't you do it out of friendship?" when she had finished a baka bullet came flying at her making her land on the hard ground.

"That's my answer" Hotaru said as she closed the door. "Ow Hotaru that was mean," "_oh well at least she's not crying anymore_." Mikan thought as she stood up and began to get changed into her uniform.

**In the classroom**

Mikan arrived in class just before Narumi so she began with her usual morning. Greeting everyone with a warm smile then trying to hug Hotaru where she gets shot with the baka gun. As Yuu helped her up, happy to see her back to how she was, Natsume and Ruka walked in with all the fan girls going nuts.

"Morning Natsume and Ruka" Mikan said as she walked up to her seat. "Morning Sakura" Ruka said as Natsume only gave an "Hn."

The day went on smoothly with nothing out of the ordinary happening. In the afternoon during free time, the gang was sitting under the sakura tree talking about whatever came to their minds. "Hey, you guys want to go to central town in two weeks for that festival," Mikan asked as stars shone in her big hazel eyes. "Yeah, we could go as a group" Anna and Nonoko said as their smiles grew.

As the rest of the group talked about what to wear and do, Natsume leaned back on the tree with his eyes closed. "Natsume" Natsume opened his eyes after he heard a cold voice call his name. Looking around he couldn't see anyone else except some middle school kids so he decided he must have been hearing things.

When he was about to lay back on the tree he suddenly felt an uneasy presents, _"Persona, I can't let him bring them into this"_ Natsume thought as he looked at his friends, before his eyes landed on Mikan, _"I __**will**__ protect you at all cost."_

Natsume stood up and walked past the group, "Where you going Natsume?" Ruka asked a bit worried, "My room, leave me alone" Natsume said as he walked off towards the dorms. The gang watched as Natsume disappeared off into the distance, worry on Ruka's and Mikan's face was seen but for what reasons?

"_Natsume, you only act this way when you're trying to protect us from the darkness of this school"_ Ruka thought as he returned to the conversion between his friends. Koko had read his mind and tried to cheer Ruka up by talking about the rides at the festival.

At around the same time Koko tried to read Mikan's mind but he got pushed back and fell over onto his back by a mysterious force. The gang laughed at this yet not all were enjoying the fall of Koko.

"_Natsume, I'm worried about you. What are you trying to keep me away from? Plus I remember something about being punished for not handing me over to that man Persona, please be ok." _Mikan thought as she returned back to the group with one final promise, _"I'll protect you so just wait for me; I'll make sure the punishment you take for me will be the last_."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Natsume had walked a good distance from the gang he jumped up into a tree and began hopping from tree to tree towards the school group building.

As Natsume landed on the last tree you could see a big, light blue building with several large rooms. Each room was made for the group classes where the middle, high and primary school would get together, depending on what type of Alice they owned.

At the end of the building was a single black window, which seemed to have an alarm or something attached to it. Natsume jumped and landed on the window, then put his palm onto the alarm, there was a beep sound then a green light flashed.

He slowly opened the window and jumped down into the darkness. Landing on the floor you could see weapons and many other hurtful objects placed around the large room. "Well, Black cat I see you came for your reward for not following orders." Persona said as he appeared out of the darkness with a small red button.

"Hn" was all Natsume said as he stared at the ground thinking of how he had to keep this guy way from Polka dots. "Well it's ok; I will have my little nullifier sooner or later. But first..." Persona said as he pushed the red button, revealing chains which held Natsume to the floor.

And so Persona began the torture, by using his Alice on Natsume. All you could hear was the soft scream of a poor boy in pain, but luckily the room was sound proof.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Boss what about this Black angel project" a man with brown, short hair asked the man standing next to him. "First we have to find her, so the project will begin" said the boss who had red, short hair and black sunnies on. "When we locate the girl we can finally bring down this **damn** school" Boss said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"But what happened to the other woman we tried to use?" asked the brown haired man, "She ran away with her daughter, but soon we will have that child in our hands" the boss said as they disappeared into the trees they were standing behind with smirks on their hidden faces

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

People review or …..

Just a good chapter

Or something, so get off your lazy bums and do it.

I know there are more then 100 people reading this, so review.

Thanks P

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan was walking back towards the dorms when she saw Natsume come out of the bushes. "Hey Nat…" Mikan began to yell but stopped as Natsume fell to the ground in a heap. "NATSUME" Mikan screamed as she ran to Natsume, when she got there she saw Natsume covered in the same black marks she had got from Persona.

"Natsume, Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan asked as she shook him, attempting to wake him up, but no response came and the panic in Mikan began to rise. "Oh Natsume why? I thought that part of you being punished was just a dream. **Please** be alright." Mikan said as tears started to fall from her hazel eyes.

Mikan laid her head on Natsumes back, once she had rolled him over and kept on crying. Unknown to her she began to glow a faint light blue, but shadow felt this and was about to inform Mikan when she saw Natsume slowly lose the black marks on his body. Mikan slowly opened her eyes when she felt a small round object in her right palm. Looking at her hand she saw a small, round, black rock the size of a thumb nail in her palm.

"Hey what…." she mumbled when she looked over at Natsume to see his skin clearing up. "Shadow did yo…"Mikan began to say but felt a pain in her heart. "Natsume" Mikan said as she became unconscious, but as she was leaning to the ground a hand reached out to stop her……..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Persona was annoyed, he had punished Natsume for disobeying him, but it wasn't enough. "That Nullifier shall be mine, even if I have to rip apart her stupid little friends to get her…" Persona thought, when he came up with a great idea. Picking up a folder with the words "Mikan Sakura" on it he began to flip through till he came to a purple page with "Personality" written in big letters at the top. "Let's see" Persona thought as he scrolled down before a smirk appeared on his face, "Bad habit: sleeping in and **putting others before her self**." An evil laugh escaped Persona's mouth before he closed the folder and threw it roughly onto the table, "The game begins _my_ little nullifier"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Natsume" Mikan said as she became unconscious. But as she was leaning to the ground a hand reached out to stop her…….. No it wasn't Natsume I'm sorry. Holding up Mikan's body was her own hand.

"It has Began" Shadow said as she took over Mikan's body once more. "It seems I'm running out of time, but why does this girl protect him so much" Shadow thought as she looked at Natsume then at the small rock in the palm. "Hn" was all that came from Shadow as she placed the black stone in her side skirt pocket.

"_Better help fire boy here, he did save Mikan from that Persona guy"_ Shadow thought as she lifted Natsume's now black free body.

Walking to the dorms she kicked open the doors, resulting in one flying to the floor and the other now only hanging off one hinge. Walking down the sunny corridor and up 4 flights of stairs, Shadow came in front of Natsume's special star room. Kicking in the doors again she slowly walked into Natsume's lounge. As she walked past all this and into his bedroom, she laid him on the bed before returning to the broken doors.

_Click, _now that the doors where back into place, Shadow could feel her strength falling from the power Mikan had used beforehand to help Natsume. Shadow slowly dragged her self over to the bed where Natsume slept soundly, before lying down and pulling the covers over both her and Natsume.

**Finally I got this down (big breath) **

**Come on people, I review to every story I read**

**Why can't you?**

**HEHEHE, fire boy**

**Smile**


	10. What does the heart hold?

**Chapter 10: What does the heart hold?**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Why am I lying on something soft? I was outside after that bastard Persona had tortured me and then I heard a very familiar voice, but that is all I can remember.

I slowly open my eyes to see my bedroom roof, how did I get in here? I began to sit up, expecting the pain to hit but nothing comes. As I looked down at my body I see no black spots from Persona's Alice, "but how" is the only thing now on my mind.

As I looked at my now Persona Alice free body I hear a groan next to me. I swiftly turn around and jump off the bed at the same time, but all I see is light brown hair, flung all over the pillow. "What the hell" suddenly slipped out my mouth as I remembered that voice that yelled at me before I collapsed, Mikan

**Mikan P.O.V**

Ahhh, why does my head hurt so much? I thought as I came out of my dream world. Wait a minute, I was outside and Natsume was hurt then… then, what happened next. Oh I can't remember, wait NATSUME!

"What the hell" said a very stern voice. Wait that's Natsume's voice, oh thank you kami-sama. Now just to get up…yes as I said get UP… hey why won't my body move? _"Rest Mikan, rest"_ came Shadow's voice, but it sounded so small and far away.

**End P.O.V**

Natsume walked around to the other side of the bed to get a closer look at the brunette, while Mikan stayed half asleep on his king sized bed. All was silent except for the sound of birds chirping in the trees out side.

Natsume pulled up a chair next to the sleeping beauty that was lying on his bed and watched the sun seep thought the closed but slightly open deep red curtains. Pushing the hair from her face, he stared at her closed eyes, wondering what happiness she sees thought them when all he sees is darkness.

Mikan on the other hand was trying hard to open her eyes or even move a finger at that moment. Thinking of all the things Natsume goes through to keep this Academy safe, made her sad. Yet she made a promise there and then to herself which she would accomplish even if she had to give her life. _"I will smile for Natsume and keep him safe. You watch me Persona I will break your hold on Natsume, just you wait."_

Natsume was now staring at the bubbly nullifiers soft pink lips as he so much wanted to take them and claim them as his own. But as he looked at them he began to remember what Persona had told him just after the torture.

**Flashback**

Natsume had been released from the chains that held him to the ground. All over his body were cuts, bruises and black marks from Persona's Death Alice. Natsume was lucky; Persona had only used enough to make _his_ Black cat in pain for the rest of the day before Persona would remove it.

As Natsume lay out on the ground from pain, Persona sat on a teacher's desk, probably from his ability class. "Now Black cat" Person said in deep cold voice, "I warn you now, if you want to keep those other friends safe and your sister, you won't get in my road again when it comes to the nullifier." He finished with a grim smirk spread across his face.

Natsume looked up to the man he hated so much and tried to light a fire ball to burn that annoying smirk off his face, but nothing would come, most likely from the pain and exhaustion that he was suffering.

Persona saw the tiny smoke come from Natsume's hand and the smirk on his face wiped clean off. "Now, now. Black cat you are given this direct order; if you keep hanging around Miss Sukura I'll be forced to make some of her dear friends disappear because of you. Don't you think she'll hate you for ever?" Then the smirk returned to his face that screamed 'I win.' "How about we start with the inventor Imai then"

Natsume thought of Mikan losing all her friends because of him and her sad face almost broke his heart. _"It would be better if I kept away from her then to see her saddened because of me"_ Natsume thought with sorrow.

As Natsume slowly began to stand up, with much difficulty, he looked in to the cold, black eyes of Persona and gave a glare which warned 'I'll kill you'. As Natsume slowly limped to the two big wooden doors that lead to outside, Persona turned around, "Keep away from _my_ nullifier, Black cat" With an "Hn" from Natsume he walked out of the doors, which seemed to open by itself.

**End Flashback**

"_The idiot probably doesn't even care about me anyway"_ Natsume thought as he took his eyes off her lips and to the clock. The clock read 10:25, meaning the 1st class was over and the short break was on now. "We must of slept thought the rest of yesterday, lazy polka dots." He said aloud but as hard as he tried he ended up looking at her lips again.

"_Just one more before I leave her alone" _Natsume thought as her leaned over her. As Natsume leaned over, Mikan somehow managed to roll over to face the roof. Not going to give up, Natsume moved his body so he was now on top of the sleeping brunette.

Moving in closer to her, Mikan suddenly felt the warm breath of someone. Before she could at least try to see who it was she felt a sudden pressure on her mouth. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a blur but it had two round red orbs looking down at her.

As her eye sight came back to her she saw Natsume kissing her. Mikan tried to hit him but her body wouldn't obey her mind. Finally stopping, Natsume rose and looked into the confused hazel eyes of Mikan.

**Hotaru and gang**

Right now it was midday break and all the students of Alice Academy ran wild doing normal kid stuff, well as normal as any person with special powers. Hotaru and the rest of the gang sat under the infamous sakura tree. Most wondered where the fire caster and bubbly brunette could be.

Hotaru was busy tinkering with one of her inventions, when Ruka finally had enough courage to talk out the question on everyone's mind. "I wonder where Natsume and Sakura are?" Ruka said aloud to catch the rest of the gang's attention. A long uneasy silence fell on the group (hehe gay baby), but finally people began to speak up. "Well Nonoko and I went to see her last night in her room, but she wasn't there," Anna said as Nonoko nodded her head in agreement.

"Natsume didn't answer his door last night when I went to give him that new manga he sent me to get," Koko said as he began to read other peoples minds. Yuu was busy thinking about the things he had heard from the teachers, "Well Narumi was saying that our dorm door was smashed to pieces yesterday" Yuu said as everyone thought who could do that.

As they resumed thinking, a thought crossed the ice queen's mind which made Koko look at her with a face saying why-didn't-you-say-something-before. The gang slowly relished that Koko knew something that he wasn't sharing.

"Koko, what is it?" Anna had just asked the question now in the gang's minds. "Imai has a tracker on Mikan," Koko blurted out while still staring at her. The gang now turned their attention to the ice queen who was still tinkering with an invention.

"The idiot's are fine; if you want to know where they are it will be 200 rabbits each." Hotaru said as she held her hand out, ready to take their money.

"Ummm… it's ok Hotaru, they'll be back soon, right" Nonoko said as they sweat dropped at her payment for information. The gang had a feeling Mikan and Natsume were alright or Hotaru, as mean as she acts, would have been there to help.

The gang went back to normal lunch time activities, while waiting for the bell to ring.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the bell had rung, the gang began to walk back towards their classroom for the next class. As Yuu and Koko entered followed by Ruka and the girls, they spotted Natsume lazily sitting in his seat with his feet popped up on the table. Where as Mikan was silently sitting down in Hotaru's seat in the front.

Natsume spotted the boys out the corner of his eyes as they made their way to talk to the fire caster. While the girls walked down to Mikan expecting a warm hello or at least a smile, but nothing came, she just sat there staring at the black bored.

BAKA BAKA BAKA, came the shots of Hotaru's famous baka gun. "Baka stop day dreaming and get out of my seat" Hotaru said in a semi-angry tone, but worry was starting to creep on to her face. Mikan looked up at the girls just realizing that they were there, _Gasp _escaped Nonoko's and Anna's mouths as they saw sadness and pain smudged across every inch of Mikan's face.

Looking at the surprised/ worrying faces of her friends Mikan quickly pulled a smile onto her face covering the hurt from all, well all except Hotaru who had know her long enough to see it swimming in her eyes.

"Oh hey, so you guys ready for class?" Mikan asked as her friends began to smile and return to their seats to talk. Mikan looked at Hotaru and slightly lowered her head "Oh sorry Hotaru, I just wanted to sit here, but I'll go back now" Mikan said as she began to stand from Hotaru's seat. "Stay Mikan" Hotaru said in a low tone as she sat in her rightfully seat, ushering Mikan to sit in the empty seat next to her. Mikan sat, looked at Hotaru and voiced out a small "Thank you" and went to rest her head on her arms as Narumi walked into the room wearing what seemed to be a cross between a school girl uniform and a cowgirl suite.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Ok **loving** people I'm so sorry for the really really long update. I've just been so busy and I could not get into it. Please don't roast me (arms over head and shaking) I'll try harder next time. I just finished this because I stole my friends lap top and I seem to work better when I sit on the ground. Oh yeah and I've also been writing a few top story notes on a fanfiction under a girl named **Mysterious Angel girl **who writes these amazing stories, trust me I'm such a critic. The story is "Destiny of the Stars: A Cardcaptor's Journey" and on chapter 5 there is a funny author note at the top. Plus I like to help her a lot, but she is such an amazing girl in story writing.


	11. Promises

**Chapter 11: Promises **

Class went on with Narumi in the funny outfit of the day, as Mikan sat at the front with Hotaru. Hotaru, who looked like she was paying attention to Narumi's babbling, was doing something many didn't expect from her: she was worried.

But why was she worried? For her friend Mikan of course, who was normally all smiles and happiness but instead sat next to her in a daze.

"_Hyuuga__ must have done something to her while they were together. I thought I could trust him to look after her; he's going to pay for hurting Mikan. Only I can do that."_ Ran through Hotaru's mind, as the ever so sneaky Koko sweat dropped at that thought.

After the evil rant in Hotaru's mind, Koko tried to listen to both Mikan and Natsume's minds but all he got from Natsume was him reading his manga. Strange though, when he turned to listen to Mikan's mind all he got was static. "That's not right," Koko whispered in a low voice.

As class went on and Mikan began to block out all the noise of her classmates and the teacher, she slowly began to fall asleep sitting there. A single tear tolled out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek as she began to recall the events that had made her so sad in the first place.

**Flashback**

As Mikan's eyesight came back to her she saw the famous black cat, Natsume kissing her. Mikan's mind was telling her to hit him but when she tried her body wouldn't obey, preferring not to listen. Finally stopping to take a breath, Natsume rose and looked into the confused hazel eyes of Mikan.

"Na...Natsume?" Mikan squeaked out, when her mind began to work. "Where am I? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mikan voiced raised as she began screaming in Natsume's ears.

Natsume quickly let go of Mikan and held his hands over his ears as Mikan began a full on question game with him. Her voice was so loud, Australia could probably hear it; if it wasn't for the sound proof bedroom Natsume had gotten with his special star rank.

"Mikan..." Natsume mumbled with slight hesitation as all fell silent. Mikan was now staring wide eyed at Natsume, who had moved away from Mikan and was now sitting on the side of the bed, looking at the ground as if it had began to talk to him.

"Mikan..." Natsume continued as he started down at the wooden floor, "I want you to promise me two things ok?" With that he looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes and as if he had seen something horrible, he looked away, back at the ground.

Mikan couldn't answer, "_He said my name, my real name, not polka-dots or pinkie. My name..."_ Mikan was so happy yet shocked with all that has happened that she had forgotten all about the terrible events, plus the whole thing with the mysterious rock and Natsume kissing her.

Shaking her head up and down, Natsume continued. "Firstly, I want you to stay safe with Imai and Ruka, OK?" From the corner of his eyes he could see the head movement of Mikan nodding.

"Good. Lastly I want you to never talk, come near or have anything to do with me ever again." Now he had to see it, the face she would make to that promise.

Glancing from the brown wooden floorboards, to that angelic face of _HIS_ brunette, he was sure he could hear his own heart breaking at that instant. Mikan's face was etched with so many mixed emotions that Natsume was certain he felt his heart shatter at the sight. His gaze transfixed on her, the emotional pain he felt was more unbearable than being tortured by Persona.

Hate, anger, pain, agony, sorrow and every bad, sad emotion were smudged into that tiny little face of Mikan's.

"_Say something!"_ Mikan's mind commanded. Yet there was something big and sore, stuck in her throat, that talking was not even possible at that moment.

Natsume looked away, feeling what was left of his heart burst into flames and die. Slowly rising to his feet, with bangs covering his beautiful eyes; Natsume began taking a few steps towards the window, which led out onto a grand balcony.

Mikan's hands began to move and slowly reach out to grab him, yet he had already walked a good two meters away and there would be no way she could reach him unless Mikan could move. But that was a problem, with her voice not working and her whole body numb, she was amazed she could stay breathing, let alone move her arms.

'Please let me touch him or at least speak to him..." Mikan thought as tears began to fill her eyes. The same thought ran though each other's minds as Natsume took another step towards the windows: _"Why do I feel this way when I've only know him/her for such a short time?"_

When Natsume was just about to take a step out to the balcony, a light tug was made at his school t-shirt. Looking down he came face to face with Mikan, the shinning tears standing in her hazel eyes.

"Ple...Please..." It only came out in a whisper, yet Natsume could hear every letter in that cry to him. "Please don't leave me; you don't have to do this. There's no reason to." Mikan's voice was low and small yet never did she leave the eye-to-eye contact she had with Natsume.

"Yes there is. Good-bye Mikan. Please keep your promises," Natsume said as he softly pulled Mikan's grasp from his shirt and jumped off the balcony, disappearing without a trace.

Mikan's legs gave out from under her as she fell to her knees and then finally sat on the floor. Sitting there looking at the blue sky, tears flowed from Mikan's eyes freely, not even bothering to wipe them away as they fell to the ground with her broken heart.

"Why should I keep my promise, when you're not going to help with mine?"

That was really the only thing she remembered after that, except that she walked into class and found him acting the same as always.

**End flashback**

Class ended with the ringing off a bell and many students began talking, moving about or just hanging till they decide to leave. Mikan awoke to the sound of the bell, but kept staring at the wooden desk in fount of her.

Hotaru sat staring at her best friend beside her, as well as many of her friend's gazes were on Mikan's form. No one knew what was going on and as the gang gathered in a group; they began to discuss what was happing to their happy brunette. Koko informed them that he couldn't read the broken girl's thoughts, and that sent a bad feeling though everyone there.

Everyone was there, discussing Mikan and their idea on what had happened. But the one who most likely knew was nowhere to be found.

Natsume had disappeared when the bell had rung and not a single person had seen him leave. Not even Ruka, who always sat next to the fire caster.

"_You know your just being a big cry baby, Mikan..."_ Shadow's voice called from deep within Mikan's mind.

"_I'm sorry..." _

"_Stop apologising it makes me seem weak."_

"_Ah...um...err..."_ Mikan mumbled softly in her mind.

"_Don't just sit there, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT NOW!!"_ Screamed Shadow as Mikan went though the events slowly.

"_Natsume said he doesn't want to be with me anymore...but...but..."_

"_Get into gear Mikan or I'll come out and bop him one!"_ Shadow's angry voice rang through Mikan's thoughts.

"_Yeah...So what if Natsume says I should stay away, when was the last time I listened to a stupid promise like that. Yes, I'll just have to fix this with him and then we can enjoy the festival all together soon."_

The sound of someone standing made the gang turn and stare, as all the class had left already and the only people left where them and the silent Mikan.

Mikan rose from her seat with bangs covering her eyes and a straight lined mouth. Turning towards the gang she walked up to them and stoped in front of Hotaru.

"So why are we standing around here for? We should be going to central town to hang out." With that Mikan stared at her friends with a giant smile on her face.

"Mikan"

"Sakura"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was thrown back against the blackboard and fell to her butt, rubbing her head. "Owwie Hotaru, that was mean!" Mikan pouted cutely as she stood rubbing the places which mostly hurt.

"Don't you ever sit near me again in class, you got it?" Hotaru said in her emotionless tone as usual. But a caring sound filled it slightly giving Mikan an idea that Hotaru was happy once more.

The gang sweat dropped at the scene before their eyes, as Hotaru turned and walked out of the room. Mikan quickly stood and ran after her screaming Hotaru's name in joy, before the sound of the BAKA gun rang again. Followed with the bang of someone hitting a wall and the slightly muffled words of Mikan's wining.

All was back to normal...for now anyway.

**I Know I know...Late, short and most likely a bad chapter.**

**But it's not all my fault, my computer hates me. (Tears)**

**First it dies and I lose everything, then we have this new Microsoft Word and I could not use it.**

**But I like the chapter, I tried really hard. If there are any problems then tell me.**

**Thanks **

**Kmc27**

Mysterious Angel Girl (MAG): (looks at above note) Aw, c'mon Kmc27, don't be so hard on yourself...

Kmc27: (shrugs and walks off)

MAG: Hey! Come back here! (Runs after her) I know what can cheer you up!

Kmc27: (turns around to face MAG) What you talking about? I'm ALWAYS happy (does cheesy grin)

MAG: (rolls eyes) Very funny. I know! How about we torture some clones?

Kmc27: (pulls out weapon of mass destruction as devil horns and tail appear) Why not? Where are they?

MAG: (pulls out bazooka) Over there (points to Clone Syaoran from Tsubasa Chronicles, and not just any Syaoran, the one who does the English dub, which will no doubt come out in Australia sometime soon)

C Syaoran: Hey! Why me? Kill that winey Mokona from the English dub!

MAG: (hold up one finger) One, cause you're an evil feather gathering machine who stole Fai's eye (holds up two fingers) Two, you're the only one here who shouldn't be here, and three (hold up three fingers) we're bored.

C Syaoran: There's no OVA English dub yet!

MAG: (shrugs) Meh...

Mikan: (from sidelines and talking to Natsume) Are you sure they're doing the right thing?

Natsume: (cooking popcorn with Fire Alice then eating it) Meh, crazy author's doing crazy things can be entertaining...

Kmc27: (to C Syaoran) Pleeeease Cloney? Otherwise we'll go after that winey English dub Sakura. And you wouldn't want that would you? (Does puppy-dog look, along with an evil grin)

C Syaoran: (cold look in eyes) don't touch Sakura...

MAG: (shrugs) that's settled then. Let go, Kmc27!"

And with that, the two crazy Fan Fic author's fire their weapons as a warning, while C Syaoran runs off into the distance. The two girls drink some V and head off after him; weapon's firing at their target madly.

**Dear readers, **

**That was written by MAG who is under my favourites; I do these to her stories too.**

**Also, I would like to note about 40 people have me on story alert.**

**So may I asked why is there not about 40 reviews??**

**I don't really mind if you miss one or two, but I review like very chapter of every story I read. **

**Thanks**

**Smile**


	12. Power and pain

My Beta: Mysterious Angel Girl (she will rule the planet someday evil laugh)

**Chapter 12: Power and pain**

**Mikan's POV**

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

At the sound of the familiar bell, I started to walk briskly towards class, down the long stretch of cherry blossom trees. Mesmerized by the beauty of them, I paused and watched the branches, which seemed to be dancing in the wind.

As I looked at the magnificent sakura's in bloom, my mind drifted towards my unwanted thoughts. Many different problems flew through my head; yet I pushed them all into the furthest corner, so as if to focus on the most difficult at hand. They were of course, the cases with the mysterious stone, Natsume's promise and that crazed death teacher on my trail.

But in my time of need I could not get in touch with Shadow. Even when I slept it was quiet. I was beginning to get scared but I just left it to her being tired.

_Oh Natsume… where are you?_ My question was answered when I felt a petal drop on my shoulder, causing me to look up. Above, I noticed a leg hanging down from_ his _sakura tree and when I peered up closer I could see the manga covering his face with unruly hair sticking out from under the pages.

Hmmm…I wonder if he knows that there are a few cherry blossoms stuck in his hair?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Natsume…Natsume!" Mikan called out from below the sakura tree, "Come on, we're going to be late for class!" Mikan's voice seemed to rise with every word she said, and each one was directed up at the lazy black cat, who lay with his manga over his face.

Natsume realized the longer he pretended to be asleep, the longer she'll probably keep annoying him like this._ Didn't I tell her to stay away from me,_ he thought with annoyance as he peered at the brunette with her arms across her chest.

"It's no use Natsume. I can wait here _all _day if I have to," Mikan said as she took her place at the base of the tree, and sat down on the soft grass. Cherry blossoms falling like rain all around, she began to fiddle with the small mysterious rock she had obtained a while ago. _I wonder what it is? I wish Shadow was around to ask…_Taking a closer look at the smooth rock, Mikan discovered that there were some strange markings carved into it.

"Stupid…annoying…brain dead… little girl…" Natsume mumbled under his breath. _Doesn't she know that she can't be around me anymore?_

As if hearing Natsume's words, Mikan looked up at the fire caster once more and smiled her trademark angelic smile as she waited for him to get down.

"Natsume, I'm not going to keep the promise I made to you…" Mikan said softly as she looked back to the rock in her hand. "There's nothing you can do that will make me keep it either, so let's be friends, OK?"

Suddenly, a small flame appeared on the end of one of Mikan's pigtails. Startled, she stood up and tried to put the flame out in desperation.

"Go away little girl…" Natsume's voice dripped with venom as the manga on his face fell down onto his lap. Reverting back to plan A, he shifted in his position, facing away from the panicking girl below him.

After putting the fire out, Mikan turned around and glared at Natsume's body in the tree.

"Natsume that was mean!" Mikan wined but to no avail. She then wiped her hands on her skirt. "Come on, we're going to be late! I'll guess I'll meet you in class then!" And with that, Mikan turned and walked on down the row of sakura trees.

Natsume on the other hand, looked over his shoulder and watched her go. When he was sure that she was out of sight, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Now that she was gone, he could go to class himself…

"I see you're finally following orders, Natsume…" A chilling voice laced with iciness called out from the shadows of the sakura tree.

Natsume, shocked from the broken silence, almost jumped out of his skin, but quickly fixed his pose and picked the manga up off of his lap, holding it in both his hands as if he was reading it.

"What do you want?" Natsume spat out as he looked at the book in front of him.

Persona bent down and picked something up before replying, "Just checking on my information." With a smirk Persona opened his hand, revealing the small black rock Mikan had been playing with. Suddenly, the rock began to shrink until nothing was left of it.

"Ahh… better," Persona said in satisfaction to no one in particular. With nothing left to do, the sinister man turned around, but before he disappeared, he turned to the distracted Natsume. Holding back a snicker, he said,

"Before you go to class, I suggest you take out those sakura petals in your hair. It makes you look like a pansy, and I can't have that now can I?"

And with that, Persona vanished back into the shadows.

Annoyed, Natsume quickly ran a hand through his hair, only to bring back some cherry blossoms in his palm. He managed to get what he thought was all of them out of his hair and he looked down to the area where Persona had stood before. Looking around the surrounding area, he sighed and jumped from the tree branch, folding the manga in a cylinder way and putting it in his pocket once he landed.

Messing up his hair with one hand as if to make sure any sakura traces were gone, Natsume started slowly walking off to class. But little did he know, somewhere deep in the forest a camera was taking pictures of him without the Black cat's consent.

"Hehe, Natsume the pansy…priceless…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mikan…Mikan…Answer you idiot!" screamed a voice in Mikan's mind. Mikan was falling asleep in class, with the blabbering of Mr. Jinno in the air. The voice shot through her dreary thoughts, disturbing her tiredness.

"Mn… Natsume?" Mikan mumbled in her thoughts. She was about to open her eyes when a shadowy hand shot out of her dark-filled mind, pulling Mikan's form into the black haze and removing any trace of consciousness. Feeling content, Mikan felt her body drift lazily amongst the darkness for some time, her mind and body unable to do anything against it.

"Wo…." Mikan managed to say in her weakened form, but before she could wonder what was happening, she felt her strength coming back to her, and her feet land on solid ground. Opening her hazel eyes, she discovered that she had landed right in front of a door. Slowly opening the door, Mikan came face to face with the room that was in her mind and of course the mirror to Shadow was in its rightful place.

Mikan smiled at the sight. She was glad to see Shadow again.

"Shadow, are you feeling better?" Mikan asked as she walked up to the mirror. When she stopped in front of it, she peered into her reflection.

"Yes, yes. I'm a lot stronger then you…" Shadow said as she sat with her back to the mirror. Mikan quickly joined her, so it wasn't long before they were both sitting back to back, looking into their mind rooms.

"Oh I was so worried Sh…" Mikan began but was quickly cut off.

"Where's the stone?" was Shadow's blunt question. Mikan thought for a minute before feeling her side, but realized she was no longer in her school clothes; she was clothed in the white dress she had worn the first time she had come here.

"It's in my school skirt," Mikan said, remembering the last place she had put it.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I had it last when I was talking to Natsume on the ground. I was playing with it in my hands then…Oh no! I dropped it when Natsume set me on fire." Mikan said with sad realization, remembering that she had not put it back in her pocket. An awkward silence filled the room as the two beings thought about the stone.

"I'm sorry Shadow, was it important or something?" Mikan finally broke the silence.

Shadow sighed. "Yes, remember the last time we were in this room together?" Shadow said sadly looking at her room but not really paying any attention to her surroundings.

"Um… yes you told me your name; we talked a bit about something too…"

"Try to remember what I said…" Shadow's kind, yet urging voice filled the air.

Mikan put her hands on her head, thinking back to their first encounter. "There was you and me…you told me you would protect me…um… and something about power?" Mikan asked as she slightly turned her head to look at Shadow.

"The time of your power is near, Mikan. The stone was only part of it, but with your power comes great pain."

"Power…pain? Mikan mumbled looking back into the clear white room.

"Yes; only you can help people Mikan. But remember the cost to you with each use."

"Ok I'm confused, but I get a bit of it. But are you alright Shadow? You must be sick, talking about helping people, not very like you." Mikan said as she turned at the same time as Shadow did. Mikan then placed one hand on her forehead and another on the area Shadow's forehead was shown in the mirror. "Mmmm… it seems fine"

"Stupid idiot, hurry up and get back to cl-"Shadow suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Mikan. "No… I think I'll play today…" With that Shadow's reflection disappeared in the mirror leaving only the dark room. Mikan didn't even get time to protest, but while she stared at the mirror she began to go back over the words that Shadow had spoken to her.

_Pain…power...power...pain_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan rose from her lying down position on the table and sat with her chin in her hands as they leaned on the table, popped up by her elbows.

"Mr. Jinno, please come to the teachers office immediately," called a young woman over the loud speaker. Jinno looked up from his notes on the board then to his class. "I'll be back in 5 minutes. No playing, talking or moving, or you can spend the next week cleaning the halls," With that stern warning, Jinno walked out the door and down the hallway.

As soon as he was gone, everyone began doing what they pleased, from talking to playing with their Alice's. It was like a switch being turned on; the whole room was alive pretty much instantly.

"Sakura Mikan," said a cold but firm voice.

All went quiet and as everyone turned their heads, they came to see Persona sitting on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Fear began to creep into the students of 2B, but panic came to those who knew what Persona wanted with their pigtailed friend.

As the class turned to see Mikan they came face to face with a huge smile, spread across the girl's face and her eyes hidden under her brunette bangs. Puzzled were many but all stayed quiet, not wanting to get on the bad side of the death Alice themselves.

"Sakura Mikan," repeated the icy voice of Persona. People could've sworn the temperature had gone down a few degrees just by this dark guy's presence.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the brunette sarcastically as she stood from her chair and started to sway side to side as if dancing. "Mikan's not here right now. Can I take a message?" And with that the usually happy girl looked up for all to see, but instead of bright hazel eyes, the class saw pure black eyes, filled with nothing but evil and disaster.

**Yay Shadow…: p**

**So what you people think? I'm sorry that it takes me so long, but I've read fanfic's that take a month to update. But I'm not complaining**

** Plus with all my school work, house work and I'm currently in bed sick, it takes me awhile.**

**So send me get well HUGS!!**

**Thanks,**

**Smile**


	13. Dark revelations

**Beta: MAG- Mysterious Angel Girl **

**( Advertisement: If you like CCS, please read my fanfiction, ****Destiny of the Stars: A Cardcaptor's Journey.**** This has been a slight hijacking by yours truly, Mysterious Angel Girl) **

**Chapter 13: Dark revelations**

Somewhere in the deep darkness of the northern forest, a group conversation between three men could be heard. Their voices floated through the trees, but were not loud enough for them to be caught or heard by anyone in the area. Amongst the shadows, it seemed the trio were arguing.

"What now? With that Persona guy in our way, how will we get to her?" This question was asked by a short teenager, with chopped brown hair and wearing a dark suit. He was leaning against a nearby tree with one hand, while using his other hand to run through his hair in slight frustration.

The oldest looking man leaned his back against a different tree, hiding his face from view in the darkness. He watched the middle aged man, who was walking back and forth, pacing the small length of the clearing they stood in. After a while, the older man spoke, addressing the middle-aged man. "Reo, you're the leader of this job, how will we do it?"

"We need a situation, a time where their guard will be down or at least some sort of distraction," Reo said distractedly as he turned around to do another lap on the clearing. He was clearly in deep thought.

"We could blow something up, I do like fire shows," The teenager said as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. The thought of a giant explosion made him smile wickedly at a potential disaster.

BUMP! The old man hit him on the head with his hand, muttering something about being caught. All the teen could do was rub his head in slight annoyance as Reo turned around again, whilst looking at the night sky as if hoping an answer would fall from it.

The breeze blew softly through the forest as the teenager and old man began to bicker about their suggestions, when a white sheet of paper floated and twisted through the sky. Reo looked up over in its direction, only to have it fly straight into his face.

Muttering some indecipherable words under his breath, Reo carefully pulled the sheet off his face and looked down at what was on it. He then glanced at the two other members bickering before turning his eyes back to the paper.

"I like it."

At those softly spoken words of their leader, the two men ceased in their bickering and turned to look at Reo.

"Which one? Mine with the fireworks?" asked the teenager as the old man peered closer at the paper's contents.

"The date has been set and I think I have a few ideas... Say, how do you guys feel about crashing a festival, hm?" With that, Reo pulled out a phone and flipped through it until he found the number he was looking for. With a push of the green phone button, the mobile began to ring and a woman's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"AAO, Jane speaking."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silence filled the classroom, as the occupants stared back and forth between the death Alice himself and their beloved classmate; Persona continued to sit on the desk as he stared at Mikan, who seemed to now have deep dark eyes full of an unspeakable evil, instead of the bright and happy hazel eyes the class were so used to.

"Oh it's you, how have you been?" Persona asked with boredom as he smirked at Shadow, while he hopped off the teacher's desk without a sound and leaned against it instead.

"Pretty good, but now you're here, so it's kind of wrecking the day and just when I finally got to have a talk with her too," Shadow said as she sat on the table, staring at Persona with a smile across her face.

"Well Miss nullifier, I expect you to reconsider my proposal from last time, or I might have to do something that I'm sure you're not going to like." Persona voice dripped all sorts of cunningness and blackmail as he took a quick glance at the stunned class.

Shadow sighed. "Enough with the whole 'Miss nullifier' would you. Name's Shadow, don't forget it. And I'm betting you took my stone, am I right?" Shadow narrowed her eyes as she stood from the table and started to slowly pace around, weaving in and out between the rows of chairs and desks.

"Indeed I did, it was on the ground when I found it. But what an amazing gift she has there. Very useful for the future of this Academy," Persona said as Shadow walked past the last surprised student and headed to the front until she came to be standing right in front of the Dangerous Ability teacher.

Shadow looked up to Persona who was about 2 heads taller. "Amazing I know," she said with a slight sadness tinged in her voice. Quickly masking it, she narrowed her dark eyes. "But didn't I tell you once before that it was a no. She will have nothing to do with your stupid schemes of working the children of this academy to the bone. I don't care what you do to others, but if you dare lay one of those fat, girly fingers of yours on her, you might even have a girly body to go with all that jewellery you wear." With that Shadow smirked right back and folded her arms across her chest.

An eerie silence filled the room, as the classmates of Mikan continued to watch the confrontation between the two people who stood at the front of the room. Most were trying not to laugh at the comeback Shadow had dished out.

"Hm... it seems you have a mean streak to this side of you. I like that," Persona said with a smirk, stretching out one of his long fingers and placed it under Shadows chin. With nothing she could do, Shadow let the evil teacher pull her up off the ground, up so high she could only feel her tiptoes brush the floor. It wasn't long before she could feel her own crimson blood, bleed down her neck as her fellow classmate continued to watch in fear...

Suddenly, the desk that Persona was leaning against caught fire, causing him to drop the girl back to the ground. Persona took one look at the burning wood and turned away, stepping towards the fallen nullifier. As she started to get up, Persona took a step beside her, so as their faces were looking opposite ways.

"Well, dear me. It seems I have upset my poor kitty cat, but he will have to remember what happens when you break a deal with me," Persona said somewhat sarcastically as he stared up at a 'sleeping' Natsume. The boy let out a snore and continued to 'slumber', while Persona continued to look at him.

Finally he gave up. "Fine then, but before that..." Persona leaned down to whisper in Shadows ear, the room so quiet that even breathing seemed loud. "She will work for me, Shadow. Even if I have to get rid of you."

With those words, Persona was gone in a flash, leaving a charred teachers desk and a confused class behind.

Shadow stared at the teacher's desk for a few minutes while all was silent, each and every person contemplating about what Persona has just said. All eyes were on Mikan's possessed body.

Suddenly, after what felt like a millennia, the sound of a chair sliding back on the floor filled the room and broke the silence. All eyes were now on Hotaru as she stood up from her chair and walked down to Shadow, as she took her position behind the girl. As Shadow stood there and brushed herself off, Hotaru spoke her emotionless words, "So I see you must be this other person I've seen before. What are you exactly?"

Shadow did not turn around as she wiped some blood from the small cut under her chin where Persona had scratched it with his fingernail. She looked at the ruby red liquid on her finger as she replied.

"Imai, I take it? You just heard my name; I think the whole class did," Shadow turned around to face the inventor girl. "But 'what I am' is a different question for another time. It seems I've used a great deal of our energy and I'm now hungry. Oh, and don't use those little bugs of yours on us, I know they're there," With those words spoken, Shadow smiled before closing her eyes and sinking to the ground, onto her knees. The class watched on curiously, wondering what would happen next.

Before long, that question was answered as the winging voice of their classmate Mikan filled the room, complaining about her desire of hunger. As she looked up at Hotaru, the emotionless girl and others could see that her eyes where now back to their normal hazel colour.

"Baka," Hotaru said, looking down at Mikan as she rubbed the back of her head. She then felt the cut under her chin, which was no longer bleeding. _When did I hurt myself?_

BANG! The class jumped as their Math teacher walked back on in, his face hiding behind stacks and stacks of books. Most of the students held back a groan as they stared at the thick books in the teacher's hands.

"Ok class, back on to surds," Jinno stated as he kicked the door shut behind him and continued walking to his desk.

"First we will start with-

BANG!! CRASH!!

Jinno put the books down on the teacher's desk, but because of the fire that had broken out on it beforehand, the desk had become weak and collapsed under the weight of the books, also pulling Jinno down with them because he still had some of his weight on the table and books.

As the sight on the teacher in a mess of charred wood and books, the class burst out in hysterical laughter. Jinno looks up from the clutter, only to find the person sitting on the ground closest to his desk and the only person he thinks could've done it: Mikan.

"SAKURA!! Detention, see me after class! Now back to your seat!" Jinno yelled as he pointed towards her seat, which was located beside Natsume.

"But...Shadow...And...Hotaru...fire" Mikan began to protest her innocence, but as she looked to where Hotaru was standing a second ago, she found no trace of her. Turning around, she spotted Hotaru at her seat, looking straight ahead and holding up a sign reading: 'Want help - cost you 5000 rabbits.'

Mikan couldn't help but sweat drop comically at the sign, as well as anyone else who could see it from their seat. Giving up on her useless convincing to Jinno, Mikan sighed, stood and walked back to her seat, while the fan girls in the background sniggered to themself.

"What a weird girl...I know _my_ Natsume would never be interested in her..." were only some of the hurtful comments Mikan heard as she sadly sat down in her seat. She watched tiredly as Jinno wrote something about square root and shopping. _What does surds have to do with that?_ She thought as she rested her head in her hands.

_Why does this have to happen to me? And what did Shadow mean by power and pain?_

**There...phew (dies) I'm so tired from writing this. ARRR!! I had so much trouble with this chapter, that it was slowly killing me. But do I get pocky for finishing it?? o.0 sorry that its really...really late. **

**Please review **


	14. Consumed by Shadows

**Beta reader: Mysterious Angel girl**

**Chapter 14: Consumed by Shadows**

It was about midnight; the sky was a dark velvet blanket covering over the entire school, with sparkling stars littering its fabric. The wind whistled through the trees and every crack it could find, giving the school grounds a somewhat ghost town feel to it. But while this was all watched over by the glittering moon high above, an unknown being slid cunningly amongst the shadows, blending in against the dark and remaining undetected by the unaware occupants on this school.

The shadow continued to slide across the silent school grounds, until it reached the technical type labs. While it was not unusual for the students to be up at this hour working away at their Alice area, it was a rare sight for this certain person to be snooping around the technical buildings, let alone at night.

Finally, the shadow paused at a big wooden door, the owner of it peering into the glass window and smirking. Slowly opening the door with a soft creak, Persona strolled inside without a backward glance. The door closed behind him with a click, revealing a name plaque that reflected off the moonlight:

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

The sneaky Dangerous Ability teacher scanned the shelves lined against the wall, running his finger across them as he read each label. The shelves held a variety of test tubes and glass bottles that held many different colours and liquids, all of them carefully labelled and coded.

"Where is it? It's the one that Vadel saw in her vision, I know it..." Persona muttered as he kept searching the shelves. Finally, he stopped by a shelf that held only two test tubes filled with a light blue liquid. Not being the one to obey "DON'T TOUCH! HIGHLY UNSTABLE!" labels, he took the mixtures from the shelf and placed them on a nearby table. Flicking off the lids skilfully, Persona pulled a small envelope out from under his coat and tore it open. Looking down at the remains of envelope fluttering to the ground, he smiled and looked back at the potions on the table in front of him.

Carefully, Persona shook the contents of the envelope into his hand. A small black powder fell slowly into his hand, before Persona put a pinch of the substance into both of the light blue test tubes.

At first nothing happened, that is, until the test tube began to shake uncontrollably. Standing back with caution, Persona watched as the bubbling blue liquid inside began to smoulder, turning into a deep black colour before a "poof" sound and some smoke came from both test tubes, changing it back into the same light blue from before.

Persona looked at the still pieces of laboratory equipment, watching the liquid change into the evil substance he had just created. Smirking, he moved closer towards the tubes and looked down into one. Big mistake that was, for the test tube let off another small puff of black smoke, right in his face. Without a word, Persona turned around slowly with the smirk still plastered on. Then with annoyance, he wiped the black soot off his now emotionless face. Eyes narrowed, Persona prepared to place the test tubes back where they were.

"Shadow, I did say I would win. Even if I _do _have to get rid of you." With those words said, Persona sank back into the shadows, with everything back to where it was before and the room pitch black again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And with that lesson over and done with, it will now be a free class," Narumi smiled his girly smile before zooming out the door. The poor substitute was left in the classroom shivering in fear, while most of the children in the room looked at him with an evil glint in their young eyes. With an excited yell, these kids advanced on the cowering teacher, rope in hand...

While the children started tying up the poor teacher, Mikan sat at her desk with her head lying down on her arms. She looked up every now and then to notice her classmates run wild with their various Alice's, but took no care in their antics. Natsume sat beside her, his feet popped up on his desk and manga covering his face with only the sound of his low breathing coming from his direction.

_Great; I still haven't been able to talk to Natsume properly. I just wish I knew why he was doing these stupid things_... Mikan thought as she looked at Natsume's sleeping figure out of the corner of her eyes. He sure was a guy full of mystery...

As a sigh escaped Mikan's lips, Nonoko and Anna appeared in front of her with huge smiles. The sudden shock would've stunned her, had she not been so tired.

"Mikan, would you mind helping us?" Anna began.

"Just with a harmless experiment that I made," Nonoko added before they both said in unison, "It'll be fun!"

Mikan looked at them and blinked, thinking they must be connected to the same mind or at least twins. How else could they finish off each other's sentence like that?

"Sure why not, if it's going to be fun," Mikan replied, forcing herself to show a huge smile upon her face as she stood up from her seat. Still grinning, she proceeded to follow the two girls up to the front row, where Yu waved at them. He then began pulling out a few objects from a nearby case.

"So what are we doing?" Mikan asked, looking at the two light blue test tubes that had been taken out as well as the packet of water balloons on the table.

"Well, it's a potion Nonoko made," Anna said as she began pouring only a few drops into some of the water balloons, "it makes you super-sugar-high happy" Nonoko finished, holding up a balloon with satisfaction.

"So why do you need me?" Mikan asked as she began doing the same process that Anna was doing.

Anna paused in filling up the balloon she was holding and turned to Nonoko, who was thinking the same thing. "To see the effects it has on a happy person" they both answered. However, that shared thought was soon masked by another, more serious one. Koko, who was sitting by watching and waiting for the experiment to happen couldn't help but hear what both Anna and Nonoko thought: _Because we want to make you happy again._

"Well...I think this will be fun," Mikan said as she smiled that angelic smile again, making the surrounding people lighten up and sit back to watch the experiment. Slowly, all the people messing around began to relax as well, and they joined in with everyone else, eager to see what would happen.

"Ok Mikan, let's make this a game. We will throw these at you and you run back and forth between the area of the blackboard and try not to get hit," Nonoko explained before adding on "It makes you happy, but it does leave a bad smell and a stain on your clothes."

Mikan went to stand in front of the board and when she turned around she saw Natsume sitting in his seat, looking boringly out the window. However, he was actually watching Mikan out the side of his eye. But of course, the bright-eyed brunette didn't know that.

"Ok Mikan get ready...set...throw!" Yu announced as a few of the classmates began throwing the water balloons at Mikan.

"Wo...ha...we" Mikan was able to puff out as she dodged and ran in between the water balloons. As they missed Mikan and hit the black board behind her, the substance in the balloons and the balloons themselves disappeared and retuned on the table, most likely the effect of an Alice user in the crowd.

"Wow, Mikan you're fast!" Yu complemented happily from the sidelines as Mikan stopped mid run to turn and smile at him. But as she did this Nonoko threw an experiment balloon at her and because she was distracted, when she finally saw it, it was too late. The balloon went splat all over Mikan's head, with the impact forcing Mikan to fall over, sprawling all over the ground.

The class began to laugh and Hotaru took out her camera to take some pictures, but after the first click she knew something was wrong. Hotaru stood and looked at Nonoko, "Nonoko what was in that potion?" Hotaru asked as fear began to fill her eyes. Nonoko stopped laughing and looked at Hotaru strangely and then when she glanced at Mikan she saw that she wasn't moving.

"Mikan! Mikan! Guys look at Mikan!" Nonoko began yelling as the laughing people stopped and looked over at Mikan's motionless body. People began running over to her body and when Hotaru was near the crowd backed away so as Hotaru could get a better look. Hotaru kneeled down and put her fingers to Mikan's neck.

"There's a heartbeat and she's breathing, Yu go get a teacher!" Hotaru said as she began pulling Mikan's head onto her lap. Natsume was now staring at the mob around Mikan when he felt a disturbing presence coming from outside the room.

"Persona..." Natsume muttered looking at Mikan before a hand was placed on Natsume's shoulder.

"Natsume are you alright?" Ruka asked looking between his friend and the girl lying on the floor on her best friends lap. He had apparently appeared out of nowhere.

"Hn" was all he said before the sound of Hotaru's voice filled the air, calling for Ruka to get her bag from behind her desk_. What are you up to Persona?_ Natsume thought as he went back to watching the scene fold out in front of him, not even noticing the dark aura beginning to surface from Mikan's body.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan's POV

_What is this strange feeling...I can't describe it..._

My body felt numb as I drifted through the darkness, my mind blank and my soul carrying a strange feeling of a falling emptiness. Even with my eyes open wide, I could see nothing but the darkness overwhelming me, trying to force me to surrender. _Surrender to what?_

Before that thought could process fully, images started to flash in my mind. Sad, unforgettable, painful images.

The pain felt unbearable with every sight that displayed before my eyes. My pet wolf Shadow dying, Grandpa perishing, fighting with Natsume... the memories of the past flashed past in fractured pieces, aching my heart with every vision I saw. It wasn't long before I felt the silent tears begin to flow from my eyes, but if only I could feel the grief slide away with them, then maybe facing the past again wouldn't be as bad as it had been back then.

The images flashed faster, still determined to see my pain be shown. The pain was unbearable; I felt like my body was on fire with Natsume's Alice, burning my soul and tearing it apart. My eyes could not close, I couldn't move at all. All I could do was take the pain and hold it inside, as I felt myself giving up to the shadows wrapping around me.

Then I heard myself speak, in my head.

_I will not...I will not give in...give in to you!_

I found that strange saying comforting, and against my will, it repeated in my mind. I could feel the longing bubbling up...the urge to release...I can't hold on much longer...

Then I let it out.

I couldn't think, I couldn't see or feel. All my senses were blindfolded. The only thing I could do was scream.

My own voice echoed throughout the bitter blackness, sounding so upset, so distressful. But it seemed it had a released a lighter feeling, as I could feel the negative memoirs of my life, the cold darkness, release its hold on me and retreat back into the murky depths.

But why do I feel like I belong amongst the shadows now? And why, after that terrifying scream, do I feel like something's missing? _Why do I feel so empty inside...?_

Suddenly, as my feet touched solid ground, a sweet voice that was now so familiar to me, yet their dark and evil edge worried me, rang out though the dark obscurity.

"_Rest, relax and play Mikan...I'll take care of this so just go and sit there while I run the show..."_

The words were so familiar to my ears, yet that felt... odd in a way. Like a great balance in the scales had been lost, and this person had fallen...but fallen for what?

Then there she was; standing opposite to myself in the darkness, yet I could see her clearly in her home in the shadows, stood my counterpart. I was about to greet her with relief, but the big evil grin spread across her face put me off guard. Somehow, my mind knew what was going on before I did and as the thought processed, horror struck me in my heart.

"Don't do it, leave them alone!" I yelled at my smiling counterpart.

"Do what?" She said in that sweet voice that made me feel sick to stomach. Yet, that lie didn't even show in her eyes, meaning the truth shined through in all its glory.

"What's wrong Shadow this isn't like you?!" I screamed at her but she just took a step forward, the creepy smile remaining on her face. She then started to circle me, not taking her eyes off mine.

"Mikan...Mikan...Mikan..." I heard her tut-tutting. "It's ok. This potion seems to have given me a new look at life." She then stopped and turned to face me again. "The problem isn't you or I, it's those people you call 'friends'. But its ok, I'll fix that."

"You can't get out, I won't let you Shadow!" I stated as I spread my hands, to not let the other me past. I tried my hardest not to show the surprise in my eyes at my sudden courage. But I can't let her take over me now, not when she was like this.

"Tough luck sister," she replied smoothly as her smirk grew and she walked straight at me. I held my ground and watched, as smirking me didn't even make an effort to move around or slow down.

Three steps away, two steps, one...seriously and what will this achieve? But with the final step she walked right through me, before stopping and turning around to smirk at me. Surprised at what just happened, I tried to move from my position. But I couldn't. I was frozen stiff, with my arms out and no way to move at all.

Suddenly the dark scene melted in front of me, staining it a bright, clean white. I didn't need to turn my head; I knew that I was once again in the white room of my mind. Relieved that I was no longer frozen, I tried to take another step towards her, planning to pull her back. But when I moved a rattling sound was made. Looking down I saw there was a chain around my wrist, and it was slowly disappearing into the mirror. I felt a tug on my arm, and my body stumbled back towards the mirror.

"I hope you have fun Mikan," Shadow said as she gave me a shove, causing me to fall towards the mirror.

I felt like it all happened in slow motion; I expected to hit the surface of the mirror, but instead I ended up falling right through it and into Shadow's room on the other side. With sudden determination, I stood up and began slamming my fists on the mirror's solid surface. It was no use yelling; she couldn't hear me. In a swirl of dark flame, I saw the wooden door appear in front of my other self, and I begged silently that she wouldn't go in. My vision blurred, and I felt myself collapse onto the hard ground with darkness spinning all around me.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was once again swallowed by the silent shadows, and knowing the fact that Shadow has now taken over my body once more.

**Here you guys go. So what you think?**

**If you're confused just ask me ok?**

**POCKY! SQUEAK!**


	15. For a price!

**Beta: Mysterious Angel Girl**

**Chapter 15: For a price! **

"Mikan...Mikan..."

The voice, willing but cold, seemed to echo around the room and down into the quiet halls. There seemed to be no one else around; no one except the owner of the voice, who seemed to be speaking to another. However, that other person never seemed to respond.

"Mikan, Mikan... wake up you baka..."

Hotaru spoke to Mikan's comatose body in no louder than a whisper, stroking the girl's hand as she lay under the white sheets of a hospital bed. The inventor sat on the bed, trying to avoid her friend's smile-less face. After Mikan had collapsed in class, Hotaru had not left Mikan's side, not even when Narumi came in with Yu and took Mikan to the nurse's office.

The silence was starting to get a bit too much for Hotaru to handle. In desperation, she grabbed the white sheets on the bed.

"Wake up you baka!"

Her words of exasperation bounced off the sterile white walls, echoing back at the two friends. Sighing, Hotaru ran a hand through her hair and let her hands drop to her sides. Now wasn't the time to lose her cool. She had to find out what was going on, and soon.

Hotaru turned her violet eyes to a nearby window. Seeing the night sky outside, she turned to her bed-ridden friend. She sighed in somewhat desperation with a bit of defeat. "Please be ok..." Hotaru whispered to Mikan while moving some hair from her face. She stood up and, with one last look at Mikan, turned away and left the room.

With a click of the closed door the small room was silent yet again, but not for long. A shadow began to move across the window some time later, before slowly opening it to reveal a cat mask in the shimmer of the moonlight. Taking off the cat mask, Natsume ran a hand through his hair, the light of the stars revealing some scratches and a bit of blood on his hand.

"I don't care about the punishment Persona gives me..." Natsume said to Mikan's body as he made his way over to the bed. "As long as you stay safe with Ruka and the others, never having to get onto the dark side I'm tangled up in...then I'll be happy..."

With those words said, but not heard, Natsume leaned down to give the sweet brunette a kiss. But before his lips were even near hers, the sounds of echoing footsteps were heard walking up the hallway.

A jiggle of the handle and with a twist of it the door opened, revealing the primary school nurse. She walked into the room with a tray of food in her hand. As she put it down on her desk, she took a glance at Mikan, seeing her still out cold. "Poor girl, still asleep..." the nurse mumbled as she walked over to her bed, fixing the blankets around Mikan's body.

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew the papers sitting on the desk all over the floor. The nurse looked up, only to find that the window was open.

"Who opened this window?" she said to practically no one as the nurse walked over and closed it with a slight bang, before turning and proceeding to pick up the papers on the floor.

"Great..." the nurse uttered as she bent down to pick up one piece of paper at her feet. A quick glance at it had her walking out the door, saying something about Jinno's test as she hurried into the teachers' lounge at the other end of the hall.

A pair of lifeless hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling as if in a trance. But this didn't last long; before Mikan could even process where she was, her eyes closed again.

Sometime later, the nurse walked back into the room and she headed towards the food on her desk. Picking up a glass full of an orange liquid, the nurse took a sip, before looking over at Mikan, only to realise that the sheets were a mess and Mikan had gone. Startled, the glass dropped from her hands and smashed on the ground, but the nurse did not notice this. Before you knew it, she was off running down the hall, screaming to the teachers something along the lines of blood.

Back in the room, the moon came out from behind some clouds, flooding the room with its rays. Above the messed up bed, written in what only could look like blood was the words:

**Death to Alice**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Did you hear? That Sakura girl's missing!"_

"_I heard she ran off with some guy."_

"_They say this is the second time she's disappeared..."_

"_Someone told me the AAO got her."_

As the gossiping whispers chatted behind the gang, they sat at the lunch table; many were trying to think what could have happened.

News had spread of what had happened in class yesterday with everyone giving their different versions of it. Now, with this new topic of Mikan disappearing to add to the fire, the whole school was talking about both incidents. And of course, making up their own variations of it.

"_You should have seen it yesterday! She looked so evil!"_

"Hotaru what do we do?!" Anna and Nonoko complained to Hotaru as she sat there in silence eating her crab lunch. All of them were starting to get sick of the various rumours about their friend, especially the false ones. It took all of Hotaru's willpower not to hit them with her BAKA gun.

"Hotaru, you know more than us. Tell us what's going on!" Permy almost yelled as she rose from her seat and slammed her hands on the table in front of Hotaru's food.

"Sumire, calm down before-

It was too late. Before Yu could even finish his sentence, the BAKA gun cut him off, throwing Sumire into the wall behind their lunch table. Koko began to laugh before he turned to Hotaru and said, "Seriously, you might have something?"

This caught the attention of the whole table made up of the gang, even Natsume who was sitting at the end of the table reading a manga.

"I might, for a price..." Hotaru said, holding out her hand as if she was expecting money. Mumbles and groans were heard before a large bag of money fell into Hotaru's hand. The gang looked at the money then to Natsume who was now standing beside Hotaru. He had just dropped the large bag of money into her hand; only god knew how much was in that bag.

"Thank you for doing business..." Hotaru muttered as she put the money away into an unknown space.

"So..." Anna trailed off as the rest of the gang tuned in to listen to what Hotaru had to say. "Go on..." Nonoko added staring at Hotaru with hope in her eyes.

"The situation is obvious; Mikan has gone missing again. The reason is still not altogether clear, yet we know whatever it is, it will have something to do with Persona. Also the start of this has to do with the experiment done by Nonoko." Hotaru finished saying, as she and the table turned to look at Nonoko.

"It…it wasn't me!" Nonoko began blabbering while waving her hands back and forth in front of her body. "The experiment was a chemical mixture of things that make people happy, but as I think about it, it gave off an odd smell when I came to find it the next day."

As if on cue, Anna muttered, "You couldn't think Persona-

"Persona..." Natsume growled stopping the conversation in the middle as the gang turned to look at the big wooden door of the dining room.

Just like Natsume had guessed, Persona walked through the doors, turning the babbling room into silence. He slowly walked towards the gang's table, clearing a path as he went.

"Hello my_ dear_ students. I was just coming to tell Natsume something. Natsume do you have a minute?" Persona asked as he stared down at Natsume. "Hm" was all Natsume said before turning on his heels and walking out after Persona, as they left the quiet dining hall.

After some walking Persona stopped and Natsume leaned against the closest wall, waiting for Persona to begin the talk he wanted to have with him. Minutes ticked by and Persona said nothing. Fed up with the silence between them Natsume spoke, "What do you want Persona?" Natsume growled out, at his back, as Persona looked ahead down the hallway where not a soul was seen wondering.

"Well, I just wanted to show you your punishment..." Persona said as he turned around with a smirk spread across his face. "What punishment? Don't play games with me Persona; I'm not your toy!" Natsume began to yell at Persona's face.

"Oh dear boy, you are right for once. You're not my toy, not anymore..." Persona said as the smirk grew on his face. Suddenly, there was a blur and a person was seen standing beside Persona.

Natsume turned to look at the person beside Persona and his mouth opened slightly, his eyes widened in shock. _It couldn't be...it just couldn't..._

"It would be better to shut your mouth, before you swallow a fly."

Persona continued to smirk as he moved out of the way to fully reveal to Natsume his worst fears confirmed; Mikan Sakura.

_Mikan! No wait those eyes, those deep dark pools...Shadow_, Natsume thought as he stared at Shadow who wore the Academy's school uniform instead of the white hospital gown that she was last seen in.

"It was you! You took Mikan!" Natsume said with so much venom towards Persona. "Oh no, The little bird came to me, see her eyes..." Persona said as he placed his hand under Shadow's chin and twisted her head to look at him before turning it back in Natsume's direction, never moving his hand from Shadow's chin. Just as Persona had said Shadow's eyes were not only full of the deep empty feeling it had before, now an inner hatred and anger seemed to swim inside.

Natsume stared at Mikan and Shadow's body until something Persona had said before clicked in his brain. "How is this punishment?!" Even though Natsume didn't really want to know the answer, he had to know why Persona would use Mikan against him, when Persona wanted Mikan as his toy, unless...

"Well you see Natsume, Mikan, Shadow...whoever is in this body has great power and to have it under my control, for my plans, is what I need most. But of course, why hurt her friends to make her sad and hate you, when I can just use her and get rid of broken rubbish like you." Persona said as he turned around and began to walk off down the hallway, with Mikan's body standing still looking at Natsume. "Come my child, we have work to do"

"Wait!" Natsume yelled after them but Persona and Shadow disappeared without a trace leaving only Natsume in the hall.

After a while of Natsume staring icily down the hallway, a cold voice was heard behind him, making Natsume jump a bit. "I see, so that's what his plan was. But what's with this other plan he has with Mikan?" Hotaru muttered as she came to stand beside Natsume looking down the same hallway.

"How?" Was all Natsume said as he kept on looking down the hallway. Hotaru didn't even answer Natsume, as she reached over and pulled off a small black device that hung and blended in with Natsume's hair. "Oh" was all he said as Natsume and Hotaru turned around and headed back towards the dining hall.

**Done!! Wipes forehead**

**So much work to do: school, part-time work and exams in 1...2...OMG 10 days!! ARRRR!! Dies**

**Ok I can't die right now but still. So...REVIEW!! **

**I'll wait for 10 till I even begin writing the next chapter. Not that hard people, just click the button to you left. Good luck guys!!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**


	16. Deadly Intentions

**Beta: Mysterious Angel Girl**

**Chapter 16: Deadly Intentions **

Shadow walked along the worn out path of the Northern forest, no emotion present on her face. The dark trees swayed around her with the cold night's breeze, creating an eerie noise as it moved among the plants. There seemed to be no one present in the area, which was a good thing. It wouldn't be good if anyone from the Academy recognized her, or rather the body she had possessed.

As Shadow walked along towards the meeting place where she would meet Persona, a conversation ran through her mind; a talk with Persona just after she had woken up from the sick bay.

"_Good, my precious little toy is here..." Persona said as he moved in front of Shadow, while she walked into the clearing of the Northern Forest in only a hospital gown. "I see you finally have that look in your eye that I've been waiting for," he finished as he walked up to Shadow and lifted her chin to get a better look at her eyes._

"_Yes master, but is there something wrong with me?" Shadow said, her tone laced with an icy edge to it._

"_Why child, why would there be something wrong with you?" Persona asked, dropping Shadow's chin with a large smirk on his face._

"_I just don't feel altogether right... maybe my Alice's are off..." Shadow said as she looked down at her hands. She shook her head and looked up to Persona again. "No I will be master's weapon, what would you like me to do?"_

"_That's right, just listen to me..." Persona said in a slickly honey glazed voice, "All you have to do is fallow the plan."_

"_What plan?" Shadow said as she looked up with the same dark and hateful eyes. But there was a light no bigger than a pinprick present in them, it glimmered softly on the side, not seen by anyone._

"_Dear little Shadow, first step is for you to destroy that useless trash, the primary division principal. For the misery he has put me through since I first came here." Persona said with a bit of sadness in his tone. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Then we will move onto step two, destroying the AAO and taking over this school."_

Shadow came out of her daze about the recent past, as she continued down the worn out path of the forest's floor, unknown to her that the roots of the trees around her moved as if alive and started slithering towards her.

Moving a branch out of her way with a flick of her hand, Shadow went to continue on to walk, when her school skirt caught on a bush beside her. As she began to quickly and skilfully untangle the material from the bush, the trees branches around her moved towards her body. By the time Shadow noticed this it was too late. Vines and roots shot out of the darkness and tangled themselves around her body, tying her hands behind her back and a vine around her mouth to stop her from yelling out.

As Shadow looked at the roots that had captured her, a glint of interest caught in her eye, before the roots pulled her back into the shadows of a big oak tree. Then Shadow disappeared in the darkness, not leaving a single trace that she had been there.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A dark room sat silent in the primary school building. Outside the weather was fine but a bit overcast, making the day look gloomy. All was dark, when suddenly a fire burst into flame in a hearth, illuminating the room in its orange glow. A big black chair sat behind its wooden desk in the corner, as a small figure watched the flames dance. The sound of the figure's breathing and the sound of crackling flames filled the air, before the sound of footsteps walking up the corridor were heard.

The person walking up the corridor stopped in front of a door with a gold plaque that read 'Primary Principal' on it, before knocking once and opening the door without even a word to say come in. As the person walked into the room, the flames emitting glow revealed that it was Hotaru Imai, with her baka gun pointed towards the person in the chair.

"Hello Principal." Hotaru said as she moved closer towards the desk.

The person sitting at the desk moved closer into the light to reveal a young boy with short black hair and a smirk spread across his face. He had on a suit with a black tie and a sliver, circle earring hung from his left ear. "Good afternoon Imai, what brings you to my office?" The principal said as he spread his arms to include the space of his room.

"What did you order Persona to do?" was Hotaru's blunt question as she clicked her gun into standby for firing.

"Well my dear why don't you have a seat first?" the principal said as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. But Hotaru stayed still with the baka gun pointed to his head. "Ok…So ordering Persona? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have something to do with Persona and what he's done to Mikan." Hotaru looked ready to kill him; she was not used to people skipping the question.

"Hm, I can tell you that what ever is happing between Persona and Miss Sakura has nothing to do with me. But I have a feeling this is going to end in a bad way." The principal finished with a frown, as he placed his hands on either side of his head. "Let's see what Persona and Miss Sakura is up to shall we?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I can see dark trees; this must be the northern forest.

It's the only forest Persona would enter and, oh there he is.

So Persona you're hiding in the forest once again.

You can't hind from me you know, I see everyone in this school.

But what are you waiting for?

Is it Miss Sakura you wait for in your 'safe' hide out?

What are you up too?

So many questions but so little answers.

Maybe Miss Sakura will have them.

Ok…I see...the whole school, No I want Mikan Sakura.

The School section, I'm getting closer.

She may have that nullifying Alice, but she can't hide from my Alice.

The South forest?

Why is Sakura in here, isn't Persona waiting for her at the northern?

Trees, trees, Hm...Darkness?

Let's look a bit closer…Oh there's something…White?

Looking closer I can see…Teeth?!

Wait, what is this aura?

I can't move from the site, No! Get away! ARR!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The principal screamed out in his trance and Hotaru snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the principal to find his hands over his eyes as if hiding something.

"Principal…Principal..." Hotaru called in her emotionless voice as she stepped closer towards the desk. The closer she got the more she could see, until it was too late and red was the colour that filled her mind. Blood ran through the principal's fingers, dripping onto the table and all down his arms. He was also crying in pain; before he moved his hands to reveal two holes where his eyes were suppose to be. Hotaru gasped in surprise and stumbled back, knocking over the chair. "Imai…Please…Get…Help!" The principal gasped out as his head fell to the table with a bang. Hotaru, taking all her courage, turned and ran out of the room and down the corridor to the teacher's office.

Slamming open the door to the room, Hotaru ran in and collapsed beside Narumi. "Hotaru…HOTARU!" Narumi yelled as he picked Hotaru up and placed her on his desk chair. "Hotaru, talk to me! What happened?"

"...Principal" Was all Hotaru said before Narumi and a few other teachers, ran out of the office and down to the principal's office.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A clearing in the south forest was quite, the only sound was from the soft breeze and the wildlife surrounding it. The day was gloomy, yet nice and the lavender in the clearing, that covered nearly every inch of ground, went un-deserved, except for one thing.

In the middle of the clearing, stood a tangle of green vines, moving slowly around as if they covered an unknown object. The plant looked to have a mind of its own, but when a figure walked into the clearing, the vines spread out, showing that it was Mikan's body that was in the wrap of plants.

Her arms and legs were securely tired down, as well as a think green vine around her torso, neck and one covering her mouth as if to not let her scream.

The figure was revealed to be a teenage boy as he walked into the gloomy light of the clearing. He had chopped brown hair and wore a black suit with his hands in his pockets. "Well well, look who we have here. Reo's been thinking up a big plan to catch you, yet I see you walking by in the Northern forest and what an easy catch you were. Not a struggle or a scream. But I don't think that vine over your mouth is helping a lot." The teen said as he shrugged and moved closer to Mikan. Mikan's head hang down with her bangs covering her eyes. The boy moved around Mikan's body, never getting too close, knowing all the information the AAO had collected on her, he knew she could do some strange things if given the chance.

"Oh are you crying? Poor stupid girl, it will all be over and fine when you join the AAO and if not, there's a nice comfy cell waiting for you at headquarters until you change your mind..." he said as he stopped in front of her, only two meters away. "What do you say to that?"

As the vine around Mikan's mouth moved, her head lifted to show the dark pools of despair that were her eyes. The Shadow that was now controlled by Persona was still very much in control and it seemed that she had just done one job for him: destroy the primary principal. Now to deal with this guy and she could get back to the next step.

"Join you? Ha! You are not Master, you have no control. But I will say one thing; it will be fun destroying you." With that the vines around Shadow dissolved into black goo. With the vines no longer holding her, she fell to her feet and looked over at the boy in front of her.

"Get back now or else!" warned the boy as he took some steps back towards the edge of the forest.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? I'd like to see you try. Or maybe you'll go after the school? I don't care boy, Master is the only one I will listen to or care about." With that Mikan took a few more steps forward, a smirk lighting up her face.

Suddenly a flash of light and a middle aged man appeared and looked straight at Shadow, "You idiot!" he shouted at the boy before he grabbed his arm, "Hold on!" With that the boy grabbed the man's arm and they disappeared in another flash of light.

"Damn," Shadow muttered at the spot where the men had been seconds ago. "Oh well, on to part two of the plan..." Shadow said as she walked into the forest, mumbling something about having to walk all the way to the other part of the woods.

***Dies on desk*Finally done!**

**You would not believe the amount of things that have happened this month. **

**I finally got a break so here it is.**

**IF I'M MISSING ANYTHING PLEASE TELL ME!?**


	17. Festive Preparations

**READ END NOTE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks Beta: Mysterious Angel Girl**

**Chapter 17: Festive Preparations**

The teachers of Alice Academy sat in a meeting room, discussing topics from all areas. But there were bigger questions that they needed to discuss; even more important than the food in the canteen.

"What happened to the principal of the Primary Division?" one lady asked as the room fell silent.

"Should we postpone the festival until we know what's happening?" asked a man sitting near the door.

"What happens if it occurs again? Maybe we can't stop it?" mumbled another woman as she looked around the room in fright, before looking at the faces of each teacher.

"No. We should calm down..." began Narumi as he stood up and walked to the board. "The festival is only a few days away and the children do not need to worry about this. Whatever the cause may be, we will have to wait until the principal wakes up, but thank god he will be all right." Narumi finished as he looked at the teachers around the room.

"The principal will live, but his eyes will not return, even with the Alice's we have at hand..." spoke the head nurse. "But another case we should look at is Mikan Sakura." she finished, squeezing her hands together as if to keep herself calm.

"That child has been nothing but trouble since we let her in," spoke up Jinno while Narumi glared at him. "We all know what kind of person her mother was." As Jinno continued many of the teachers started to look squeamish and uncomfortable due to this subject being discussed. "There's no knowing if Miss Sakura has the stealing Alice like her mother Yuka, but to say she causes trouble like her is no short of the truth."

"Jinno, stop it!" shouted Narumi, stunning many of the people in the room. "Yuka did nothing wrong and to accuse Mikan of something she can't control is wrong! Plus, what do you think we should have done with her huh? Leave her out there so the AAO could get her?" Narumi ranted out before taking a long breath and sitting down.

...

"Ok, we will forget that outburst for now. Teachers, please return to your ability classes and get ready for the festival in 3 days. We will send a search party out for Miss Sakura, so please don't worry, it can't be that hard to find a child in this school." said a secretary-looking woman before she turned and walked out the door, while teachers stood and mumbled random bits of conversation, as they walked back to class.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Persona sat in a room that was blanketed in darkness. Only the light of a single candle on a table surrounded by a set of couches produced any light. He sat on a single seat couch staring at Shadow, who lay across a long seat, breathing slowly with her eyes closed. "Shadow..." Persona spoke with little volume, which Shadow responded to by snapping open her eyes and sitting up as she smoothed out her uniform.

"Yes master?"

"Do you know why I could use Natsume so much, as a tool without having him fight back?" Persona said as he looked down at the dancing flame. Shadow only turned her head to the side as if asking why. Persona continued. "This is because I took something so special to him, that he had to work for me to get it back."

"What is his special thing master?" Shadow asked

"His younger sister," Persona said with a laugh. "I've kept her locked away in an underground prison for a few years now. Of course, I do go to see if she is still alive, but nonetheless, the Hyuuga's have become broken tools and now that I have you my dear, they are nothing more than useless trash."

"Master, why do you want to take over the school?" Shadow asked as she moved to get up, walking over to get a drink for Persona and delivering it to him.

"Why? Because I will run it my way from now on. No more having to make only so many kids fight; I will put all the children in Alice Academy to work for the government, military, even the world. Using their gifts for my profit."

"Oh," Shadow said sitting back down. "What of the AAO?"

"They are just simply in the way. Now, I have a new mission I need you to take involving the festival." Persona said with the smirk as he took a sip of his drink.

Shadow stood up and bowed "Yes master" the candle went out with a whiff, turning the room pitch black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tools hammering away, voices shouting orders and bright colours hung everywhere as the children of Alice Academy began to set up for the big day that was the 'Alice Festival'. Students hurried about, using every gift given to them under the sun, to work faster with only one day to go.

Natsume, however, was not taking part in the festivities. Instead he sat under_ his_ tree, watching the students scurry about, when a girl tripped over, revealing her panties. Natsume took one look at her then looked at the sky as he thought about Mikan.

He had overheard the principal and his secretary talking about Mikan the other night, just after the incident concerning his eyes had happened. Hotaru had locked herself in her room after that and Ruka had gone every day to check up on her, only getting as far as her door before being shot at or hit.

While Natsume stared at the cloudless sky, his name seemed to whisper in the wind;

_Natsume...Natsume_

Standing, Natsume looked around but could not see anyone, but the swarm of fan girls that stood a few trees back, knowing Natsume would burn their hair if they got any closer. Filling his pockets with his hands, Natsume went to move off to another area when he saw an all too familiar face amongst the trees, far off from the working students, only visible to see from where he was standing.

Mikan's body stood smirking at him from amongst the trees as she lifted a hand and waved it forward, inviting him to follow. With that Mikan's body turned and began to walk back into the dark undergrowth of the forest, vanishing from view with every step she took.

Natsume, not wanting to hesitate any longer in the dread of losing sight of her, took off towards the forest at a running pace, making the fan girls whine, thinking that he had run away from them.

Natsume ran and ran straight at the area he thought Mikan had gone to because he had lost sight of her oddly enough. As he pushed through a bush he came to a clearing full of wild lavender. It danced in the light wind and created such a relaxing piece of scenery, but the only out of place object was Persona as he stood covered in black except for his white mask. He smirked at Natsume.

"Where's Polka dots?!" Natsume said while getting himself into a defensive position, ready to fight.

"My my, the Black Cat thinks he can talk to me like that? You may be a broken tool, but once my plan is complete you will be forever locked away where you will work until you die." Persona chuckled out as he moved to the side to reveal Mikan's body, who still had the never ending dark pools for eyes. "But one of your jobs under me might bring you some pleasure." Persona smirked at this.

"Just give Polka dots back and I won't have to hurt you," Natsume snarled out as he summoned flames to both his hands.

"Very impatient as usual and I didn't even get to the good part. You will become an excellent breeder with this one here." Persona said, moving his arm around Shadow "Then I will have a few more subjects to use.

A slight blush came upon Natsume's face, but disappeared as soon as it began. "You sick bastard!" Natsume yelled as he threw the fire balls at Persona, only to have him and Shadow disappear as soon as they were one metre before them. He stood looking at the spot before sitting down in a huff and shaking his head in anger. Why couldn't he protect one simple girl? As Natsume pondered, a rustle behind him made him jump up in a defensive stance again.

Suddenly, Ruka came running out huffing and puffing and Natsume lowered his stance.

"Natsume...thank...god...I...found....you!" Ruka puffed out between breaths as he grabbed Natsume by the sleeve and began pulling him back towards the festival construction site.

"What is it Ruka? Did Imai knock you on the head a little too much?" Natsume said as a smirk spread on his face.

"No...Yes... well Natsume you have to stop her!" Ruka pleaded as he got closer and closer to their destination.

"What could be so bad...that..." Natsume began but stopped as he saw the huge line of squealing girls as they pulled out behind a booth, waiting for their turn in line. But it was not the girls that got Natsume's attention; no, it was something much more worse than that.

It was the picture of him with sakura petals in his hair from last week's incident, blown up to poster size and with the title 'Natsume the Pansy' in big bold letters across the bottom. It was stretched above Hotaru's side booth, with pictures of both him and Ruka hanging on the walls ready to buy.

At the sight of seeing a picture of his friend with flower petals in his hair as well, Natsume turned to Ruka with a questionable look on his face.

"It-it was a dare I swear!" Ruka said, his face turning red with a rapid-spreading blush.

Natsume turned back to the booth and stood there for a second, before the area around the booth began to heat up. Hotaru looked over to see the boys before smirking at them and returning to selling to the fangirls for their rabbits.

**VERY sorry for the late...late chapter!!! *looks at mob* There were technical difficulties. **

**So much happening at school I hardly have time to do the work, homework and VET.**

**I need some help; NEEDING HELP WITH IDEAS FOR STORY!!!!!**

**Thank you, kmc27!?**


	18. Beginning of a life’s festival

**Do not own Gakuen Alice, If I did I would make the anime longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beta: Mysterious Angel Girl**

**Chapter 18: Beginning of a life's festival.**

"Please let me out!" Mikan yelled out at the white room in the mirror, as she banged her fist against the cold surface. "Please, don't...do...it..." Mikan softly whispered as she sank to the ground and leaned against the invisible barrier that blocked her from the outside world.

Mikan had been stuck in the dark side of the mirror for god knows how long. She had lost all sense of time and all she knew what was happening outside was the bad feelings that kept hurting her heart. Shadow had not returned to the room since her and Mikan had swapped places and Mikan began to worry for her friends.

"I have to get out, I just _have_ to get out..." Mikan mumbled as tears ran down the side of her face. But how? It was useless. Maybe if she had one of those useful Alices, she could break free, but even then it would prove futile. She may as well give up...

_No. I must not give up,_ Mikan said as she looked on into the darkness on the dark side of the mirror. Even though her current predicament was proving fruitless to escape, she must stay positive. If she gave up hope now, then she would never get out. But with each passing minute, it was getting harder to keep it up.

As silence began to reach Mikan's thoughts again, one word slowly drifted through the unbroken air. "H...E...L...P" said the voice softly as if it was forced out between glued shut lips.

"P...le...as...e...He...lp!" tried the voice again until Mikan realised it was coming from the light side of the mirror.

Wiping away her tears, Mikan spun around and looked into the mirror, to see a ghostly outline of a body at the far back wall. She squinted her eyes and then rubbed them, but nothing seemed to make the picture of the shape come into focus. It wavered and blurred until Mikan placed her hand on the mirror's surface again and the ghostly shape suddenly shifted into the shape of Mikan. But it was no Mikan, for it had dark eyes and dark black lines crossed over the top of her eyes, as if a plus was branded onto that section of her face.

"Shadow?" Mikan asked, leaning against the mirror.

As Mikan's body on the light side began to blur and slowly disappear, Mikan's body nodded her head as if to say she was Shadow. Then placing her hands to her heart then to the plus marks on her face, she traced them, turning them blood red before disappearing back into the air.

"Hey wait! Let me out of here!" Mikan screamed, but only to deaf ears as the two rooms became silent with only the breathing of Mikan to fill it with noise. "Don't just leave..." With that Mikan slid back onto the floor and turned around, again looking out into the darkness.

Placing her hand on her heart and the other over her eyes she muttered, "What does it mean?"

The sound of knocking at the door awoke Natsume from his peaceful slumber. Well, not as peaceful as it was a recurring dream of the night that he had lost his sister to Persona and had become trapped in this school. Slowly rolling off the bed onto his feet, Natsume stifled a yawn as he walked over to the door. In the process he tried to even out his slept-in clothes and ran his hands through his hair as to get rid of any knots and bed hair. As the knocking continued, Natsume opened the door to find Koko standing there with his left arm raised to knock again.

"Yo dude, took you long enough." Koko smiled his goofy smile as he let his hand drop to the side. "Come on dude the festival's about to start and the girls have already gone ahead."

To this Natsume replied "Hn", before turning around and walking back through his Special star room, towards his bedroom. _What's the use, the one person I want to see this with, is missing out there with that ass Persona..._

Reading Natsume's mind, Koko followed him into the room, closing the door behind him before replying, "Natsume you got to relax. It's the Alice festival. That means three days of no school work and pure fun. Plus I overheard the teachers talking and they can't find Persona anywhere, but are using all their resources. Trust me; it's Mikan, how hard is it to track that idiot down." To this Natsume turned mid way around to Koko, glaring at him that read 'Don't-read-my-mind-or-burn'.

Koko shrugged at him before another knock was heard at his door. Koko watching Natsume walk off to change, went to open Natsume's door to find Ruka standing there with Hotaru, as she ate some funny smelling food from a can. Ruka smiled at Koko as they lifted their head, in the way so many guys say 'Hey' with their small head bob, before walking into the room, followed by Hotaru as she glanced at Koko holding the door.

"So where's Natsume?" Ruka asked once Koko had closed the door and was now standing beside him.

"In his room, but I don't know if he'll be pleased to find out that Imai is in his lounge." Koko said looking between Natsume's bed room and Hotaru. From the look on Hotaru's face it told him that she didn't care and she continued to eat her canned food.

As she put the last spoonful into her mouth, Natsume emerged from his room in clean and crisp school clothes. He was buttoning up his shirt when he looked up to see the three people that stood in the middle of his living room. "What do you want?" was Natsume's blunt question, as he took a seat on the single seated couch, surrounded by another and a long three-person seat.

Hotaru sat on the other single before the boys sat on the long one at either end. "I don't know, Hotaru came over this morning and said she needed to see you." Ruka replied as he looked at Hotaru.

"Oh, first name basis are we now hey Ruka?" Koko laughed out as he looked at the reddening Ruka beside him. BAKA BAKA! Suddenly Koko was knocked over by two baka bullets aimed at his head, before sitting up and glaring at Hotaru, who of coursed shrugged it off.

"I came to talk to you Hyuuga." Hotaru said as she placed the food container on the wooden table that the couches surround and looked up to see all three boys looking at her with curiosity. Well, except Koko who was reading her mind and his facial expression was slowly changing back to smiling, as if liking what was in her head. "We do not know where Mikan is," Hotaru stated, "but we do know that something is to happen at this festival."

Ruka looked at her puzzled. "What gives you that idea?"

"Easy access and our guards are limited with such a large area of people." Natsume said as he stared at his hands, as they were now put together with the fingers meshing together as a pattern. "Plus no one will even be prepared."

"Right Hyuuga." Hotaru said bringing out a map and laying it on the table. "This is Alice academy's lay out of the areas with the festival. The places circled in red are the largest filled and least protected." Hotaru said leaning back.

"Maybe we should warn someone." Ruka said as he looked around. "A teacher?"

"No, they're too busy with the disappearance of Mikan and Persona, plus what has happened with the primary principal has rattled them slightly." Koko said as he watched as Hotaru flinched in the slightest.

"True, but if a army of 'evil' was coming to get the school and you now hold what Persona believes is the strongest weapon, what better way to test the strength, then to do it during an invasion." Hotaru said looking at the map with a far off glance. _Mikan._

"Why do you think that he believes Mikan is 'the strongest weapon'?" Ruka asked.

"First from what information I have gathered from Natsume, on what had happened at the field the other day. Also I'm not the best blackmailer for nothing. I do have a LARGE contact board, as well as many bug and tree cameras around this place." Hotaru said as she smirked at the reaction of Ruka. "I may not be able to find Mikan for some reason, but I can get information on the plan we have heard about."

"But what good could Mikan be? She's a nullifier. It's not like she can attack them." Ruka said looking for answers.

"Ruka, you saw how she was in her other personality. Quick, strong and deadly, all of which is the opposite of the idiot." Natsume said as he studied the map.

"And don't forget what happened to her before with the potion," informed Koko.

"Yes I had Nonoko look into that..." Hotaru said. "She said it was a potion that was supposed to lighten someone's mood, but when she looked at the ingredients again it had changed into some sort of potion that seems to bring out your bad qualities."

"That's awful!" Ruka said shocked, "I can't believe someone would do that."

"Persona can, Ruka..." Natsume answered.

"Anyway, back to the plan," Hotaru said as she pulled out a little black box onto the table. "We will try to cover this area here..." She said pointing to the large red circle around central town. "These here are communicators."

Ruka took the box and opened it to find small nail sized panda faces, "What?"

Hotaru pulled out a drawing book and holding under her chin;

"Invention #0235: Panda phones. Built to resist all elements of weather and dropping, these panda phones are designed to sit in your ear and send signals to your brain on conversation happening from the others. Built as a receiver and a sender, they work for a distance of 5km.

"Um, ok Hotaru..." Ruka sweat dropped at this.

"Fine. Look out for anything strange." Natsume said.

"Yes, they won't attack today as we're not as valuable as we could be. But day 2 and 3 could get a bit rough if we're not careful." Hotaru said picking up one panda face, before pulling her hair behind her left ear and hooking it into her lobe. "Besides, you boys better be careful because I have more important things to be doing then watching your asses."

"What's that Hotaru?" Ruka asked as the 3 boys picked up a panda head phone and began placing it in their ear.

"I have a business to run and rabbits to collect. Now I have a stall to serve and an opening presentation to get to." With that Hotaru stood, walked to the door, opened it with a twist of her hand and left through it, leaving the boys to watch the way she had gone.

"Presentation...It feels like I'm for...get...ing..." Koko began before his face turned to surprise. "Shit guys, get up! The opening festival is about to begin and if we're not there we'll be in so much trouble!" With that Koko rushed towards the exit door and ran out down the hall way.

"Ok..." Ruka said before getting off the couch and walking a few steps. "You coming Natsume?"

"Yeah, go on ahead Ruka." Natsume said before Ruka disappeared into the hall as well.

"That idiot better be ok." Natsume said as he clicked his fingers and the map burst into flames before disappearing as if it was never there. "Always destroy evidence. Hn, something Persona taught actually came in use." Natsume walked out the door, closing it behind him.

_Kring, Kring......Kring, Kring_

The sound of a phone rang throughout the room. It was a simple room, filled with a single couch chair and a table beside it, which held a cup with steam rising from its brim. The only light source was a lamp sitting on the table, with a small black cell phone sitting under its bright bulb.

Kring, Kri...

"Hello?" Asked a deep, musical, male voice as he lifted the mobile from the table and sat on the chair.

"This is Jane, Japan Main branch AAO. Please enter password." Said a dull, woman's voice over the small device, as if she had said it hundreds of times before.

"Code name: Musician puppeteer, File code: 19920930." Replied the man as he picked up the cup and took a sip after calling out the numbers.

"Good afternoon Reo."

"Good afternoon Jane." said Reo as he placed the cup back on the table. "Have you done it?"

"Yes." replied Jane over the phone. "The head has given you permission to commence the plan on day 3 of their festival."

"That's fine, so how many do I get?" Asked Reo looking down at his fingers as his rings gleamed in the lamp's light.

"You have been instructed to take up to 4 people, as this is only a kidnap mission and will not require many people." Jane said

"Oh, I thought I would get more. It is Alice Academy you know Jane..." a smirk slowly crept onto Reo's face.

"Yes....Well....They said..." But Jane didn't get to finish as Reo interrupted.

As Reo was listing to Jane look for an answer, he slowly twisted his left earring. "Jane, you can get me more people can't you?" he asked.

"No...Wait...don't.............Of course Reo, anything for you." Jane replied as if in a trance.

"That's my girl. Send them to me tonight, so I can go over the plan. Good bye Jane." Reo said as he heard a similar good bye from the woman, before closing the mobile and placing it back under the lamp light. As he turned his left earring back the other way, Reo muttered, "The best thing about having an Alice that controls people through voice." As he stood up and stretched his arms, Reo began walking off into the dim lit areas of the room, "I can't wait to attack that stupid Alice Academy for what they have done to me and I will have her daughter, just you wait!"

**I would like to know: Has all Fan fiction writers died? No one seems to be up dating. UPDATE!!!!!!**

**Anyway....This is soon coming to the end, but it's going to be one good one.**

**You will not see what's going to happen to Mikan and Shadow.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!?**


	19. Little steps

**Mysterious Angle Girl: Beta!**

**Chapter 19: Little steps.**

It was now day three of the festival and the happy laughter of children filled the air. In central town Hotaru stood in her stall, selling pictures of Natsume and Ruka to crazy fan girls, as well as showing off her latest inventions to hopeful clients. Natsume sat nearby under a Sakura tree with a manga over his face, while Ruka worked in a small farm animal activity just across the other side of central town. Koko was at the food stalls, pigging out at the Alice food.

"It's too quiet..." Hotaru said inaudibly as the Panda phone sent out the message to the others.

"Maybe we were wrong?" Ruka asked while petting a baby lamb.

"I haven't heard anything from the people I've seen." Koko replied.

"It's coming, just be on guard." Was all Natsume mumbled before he started to slip away into the blackness that was sleep.

"That idiot will pay..." Hotaru said before turning back to her customers.

"This will be a beautiful day for an attack." Reo said as he stood in the forest's camouflage.

"Reo sir, when do you want me to give the order?" asked a man as he walked towards Reo in a black business suit.

"Have you found her?" Reo asked, not looking at the man, but at the 50 or so who stood behind him, looking ready for battle.

"Clare has not been able to locate her, but she says if we were to cause an incident, the future disappears like the areas she looks for the girl. She thinks she will appear then, but cannot see the outcome of this battle." The man reported as he slowly reached into his jacket to pull out a small and sleek black gun, holding it down towards the ground as he readied it.

"That is fine; there is no way we can lose with both a surprise attack and with so many powerful people at hand. Tell them to move out." Reo said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Soon I will have Yuka's daughter and the fall of the academy will only be child's play after that."

"Vitals are good, health is getting better." A nurse read as she looked down at the patient's chart. "In no time you will be able to get up and move. Lucky you have the sight Alice sir." And with that she left the room.

On the bed sat a small body, white sheets covered the body to the abdomen with only a patients gown to cover the rest of it. Over the eyes though, was a black piece of material, as if to hide an injury. There was no sound except the small breaths of the boy who sat in the bed, until the door to the room opened again.

"Sir, how are we feeling?" asked a chirper voice as a woman came into the room carrying a basket full of goodies. She sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked up to the boy's face with a wide smile, before placing the basket beside the boy's arms which lay flat against the bed sheets.

"Victoria, it seems you have good news, for it is rare of you to be smiling." The boy said as he crossed his arms.

"Now, now, that's very good of you sir. Even without your eyes, you were able to tell it was me and see I was in a good mood." Victoria said as she put her hand in the basket and pulled out a small metal bracelet.

"That woman's child may have taken my eyes in her possessed state, but that does not mean I cannot see you." The boy asked turning his head to the object in Victoria's hands, "What is that Victoria?"

"Oh you know how you wanted something to finally control that snake Persona right? Well I met this guy, who knew this guy, who told him that..." Victoria rambled on as she waved her hands as she spoke.

"Victoria..." the boy said halfway through her explanation, as he continued to blankly stare at the direction of the metal object in her hands.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway this should be able to control any person that is wearing it. All we need to do is put a drop of your blood in it." With that Victoria pulled off a pin attached to her shirt and the boy held out his finger for Victoria to prick. With a quick point, blood came to the surface of his finger tip and he turned it over so it fell onto the metal object that Victoria had placed under his hand. "There it's all done. Now we just have to get this on him."

"Victoria, advise the doctors that I'll be leaving and bring me a fresh change of clothes. Then we will set out a plan for this device. Now hurry up!" The boy said as Victoria stared at him, then suddenly got to her feet and walked over to the door.

Victoria then stopped and turned around. She bowed to the boy. "Of course Mr. Primary Principal." With a click of the door, Victoria left the room.

"Now all that's left is to deal with Miss Sakura. This will be fun..." The primary principal said as he smirked and played with the metal object between his hands.

"Sir it is almost time for the final move..." Shadow said as she sat in her chair sipping a glass of water. Darkness lay around her and the only other thing that could be seen in the room was the white mask floating next to the wall.

"Good, now don't mess up." Persona said as the white mask that floated, which was of course connected to his face, moved before the sound of an opening door was heard and more light flooded into the room after Persona's shadow. "I expect a good outcome my precious little toy..." With that Persona disappeared into the sunlight and closed the door behind him.

Shadow sat quietly as she put her drink down into the darkness. "Hm, time's almost up." With that said she disappeared into the darkness too, knowing what was coming soon.

Or more like, what was going to happen right about...now.

BOOM!BANG!CRASH!

The sound of explosions filled the air along with the screams of children as a fire bomb went off into the air. The explosion rose high above the ground, like a giant mushroom cloud in the form of an inferno. Soot and debris flew into the air with it, raining down on the innocent people below. The disaster awakened a certain black cat from his slumber.

"I think it's begun..." Natsume said as he stood up and began running towards Hotaru's shop where he would meet the rest of the gang.

It had begun alright. And they were smack right in the middle of it.

**OMG!!!!!**

**I'm so tired! I've finally finished my Vet pro and Exams, so here's the next chapter!**

**Need REVIEWS!!!!!!! Come on people, the green button right there in the middle. Even if there is no name or email on the review.**

**REVIEW.....because this fanfic is almost finished, and I would like to hit 200!!!!**

**Thanks, kmc27!?**


End file.
